No Little Woman
by lesmisgirl
Summary: A Modern take on Little Women. Jo and her sisters take on the world. Along the way they find adventure, friendship, heartbreak, and even love.
1. This Dress is Not Tres Beau

"Jo!" Meg's voice carried from upstairs down to where Jo was sitting in the living room. "Jo, I look stupid!"

Jo rolled her eyes, putting the television on mute, "Meg, just come down here already. We're supposed to be there, like, right now."

Meg always took far too long to get ready. First, she had to do her makeup. Then she wouldn't like her makeup and start over on it. It was the same way with her hair and outfits.

Jo basically just wore whatever fit her and let her hair be. She knew nothing about makeup so she didn't even attempt that.

Maybe Meg just wanted to impress people. She was the oldest of the four sisters and definitely the most popular. Jo preferred being at home writing. She wrote nearly all the time. Mostly stories, but sometimes plays that she and her sisters would perform.

The younger two sisters, Beth and Amy, weren't getting ready to go anywhere. The party that Meg and Jo were attending was for high schoolers only. No one under fourteen allowed.

"Meg, I think you look stunning," Beth said, turning around on the couch. Jo looked too and saw Meg standing on the stairs looking highly upset.

Meg pursed her lips, "Everything is wrong. Blue makes my skin look crazy pale, my makeup is bad, and my hair is just not having it." Bitterly, she walked over to the couch, falling into the seat next to her, the blue taffeta dress making a swooshing sound. "I'm seventeen and I've never been to a party like this before. I feel so stupid."

Jo was scribbling away in her notebook, trying to finish up her newest story, _The Phantom Voice_, when Meg turned to her.

"Are you wearing _that_?" Meg said in her condescending tone.

Jo nodded, glancing down at her outfit. It was some old dress of Meg's she'd found that fit her...sort of. Jo herself didn't own any gowns.

"Well, I guess red looks alright on _you_," Meg sighed, "I never looked good in that dress. Marmee bought it from Goodwill-"

"And it's a nice dress," Beth said sweetly. "So is your's, Meg. I know Goodwill isn't Forever 21, but it's what we can afford right now."

Though only thirteen, Beth may've been the wisest of the four girls.

"She's right," Jo agreed. "Besides, at least your dress doesn't have a bleach stain on the back."

Meg covered her mouth, "Oh, Jo, you can't wear that. They'll all make fun of you."

"It's Annie's Eighteenth Birthday, not mine. No one will be looking at me."

Amy, the youngest of the sisters, came stomping down the stairs. Her blonde hair was back in a braid and she was dawning her Tinkerbell PJs.

"I wish _I_ was going to the party," Amy said dreamily, sitting down on the carpeting. "I'm never invited to parties. I'd so like to go out to a party and covert with the popular people."

"It's converse, Amy, not convert. Anyway, you're eleven," Jo scoffed. "The only parties you're going to are held at Chuck-E-Cheese."

Amy stuck out her tongue and snatched the remote. She flicked on the Disney channel, turning up the volume.

Meg glanced out the window, "The moving vans are gone next door." She noted.

Jo looked as well. Their crotchety old neighbor, Mr. Laurence, had had his grandson move in with him. He'd actually been there a while, yet no one had met him. He didn't even go to their school.

Maybe he had a dark secret. Perhaps he was a vampire or a werewolf or a horrible serial killer.

Okay, maybe Jo needed to stop watching some much television.

"Meg! Jo!" Marmee, their mother, called from down the hall. "You need to get going."

"Yes, we do," Meg sighed, giving her dress one last distasteful look. "I guess I'll be fine in this." She tried running her fingers through her long, dark hair as if that would magically fix her problems.

"Meg, you're the prettiest girl at school. Everyone will love you at the party," Jo stood up, grabbing her sweater off the back of the couch. "Marmee, we're leaving!"

Marmee came out and hugged them, wishing the a good time and reminding them that their curfew was at midnight.

"Can I drive?" Jo asked as they went up to the car.

Meg shook he head, "No, seeing as I'd like to arrive alive."

"Hey, I have my restricted," Jo protested, getting in shotgun and buckling herself in. "So, are you excited to partay?" Jo prodded Meg's arm.

Meg backed the car out, "Sort of. I just hope some guys are there. Real, gentlemanly guys. Not stupid Jake Moffat and his stupid friends."

They took off down the road, heading out to a nicer part of town, "I thought you liked Jake." Jo said, never able to keep up with her sister's crushes.

"I'm over him. I hate him." Meg replied sternly. "Besides, I'm going to college next year. I don't want to deal with little boys anymore."

"Right on," Jo laughed. "We don't need any guys. I don't see why girls are so obsessed with boys anyway."

Meg just nodded and clicked on the radio.

That was clue that she didn't want to talk anymore.

Jo tapped her fingers on her legs along with the song.

She just hoped this party would have good food.


	2. Let's Be Friends

It was always a marvel to Jo how dancing had gone from waltzes and tangos to bumping and grinding.

Seeing as she could neither bump nor grind, dancing was not her favorite thing to do. Besides, she didn't know most of the people there.

Most of Annie Moffat's friends were useless little airheads anyway. Their idea of conversation revolved around gossip and MTV shows. Jo's idea of conversation revolved around books and fandoms.

At least Meg seemed to be having a good time. The popular kids seemed to have really adopted her into their group. Obviously her lack of wealth didn't bother them at all. Maybe it didn't have anything to do with money. Maybe you were just popular if you were pretty.

Jo didn't fit in anyway. Not that she cared that much. She had friends. She had her sisters, her mother, her father, her Aunt Hannah, and... Well, she had her story characters, right?

Maybe her list of friends was a bit pitiful.

Jo had spent most of the party hanging out against a wall. The stain on her dress was more noticeable than she had thought because at least ten people laughed at her on the way in.

At last, she spotted a place where it may be quiet to sit and check her phone. Annie's house had a lot of little hallways and rooms in it. Most rooms were being used by couples. Jo knew because she walked in on a few.

Needless to say, that had been very awkward.

But now she spotted a little hallway with a bench tucked away in the back. It seemed pretty empty to her, so she went and sat down.

"Um, hello?"

"Christopher Columbus!" Jo shrieked, sitting up and rushing away.

"Wait," the voice called. It was a male's. "Don't go. It's not a bad hiding place."

Jo put a hand on her face to cover her flushing cheeks, "Sorry." She laughed and turned to face him.

He looked about her age and maybe an inch taller or so. His brown hair was shaggy, but his sweater and pants looked nice as though he'd paid a lot for them.

He looked very familiar.

"Hey," Jo moved closer to him. "You're my new neighbor, right? Mr. Laurence's grandson."

He smiled sheepishly, "That's me. I've seen you up in your attic sometime." He looked at the dubious expression on her face. "Okay, that sounded creepier than I thought it would. It's just that your attic window is right across from my bedroom window. I see you up there writing a lot."

Jo shrugged, sitting down on the little bench, "I'm a writer. It's better than sitting around watching Jersey Shore."

He laughed, sitting down next to her, "I agree. Oh, I'm Theodore Laurence, by the way." Theodore Laurence extended his hand eagerly.

"Nice to meet ya, Teddy," Jo shook his hand. "My name is Josephine. Most people call me Jo. My sister Amy calls me Stupid-face but I'm not very partial to that name."

Teddy laughed, making her feel quite pleased with herself. "Pleasure to meet you, Jo. Most people call me Laurie, though, not Teddy."

"I like Teddy better," Jo said with a little smirk. "So, Theodore Laurence," she said with a heightened tone. "Why are you here tonight at the Manor of Moffat?"

"The food," his voice had laughter in it.

"My type of guy. My sister Meg made me come with her. I don't know why. She hasn't talked to me all night." Jo looked down the hall to the party and saw Meg sitting on a couch talking to some redheaded guy.

Teddy looked at her too, "The pretty one?"

"Yep," Jo sighed, looking back to Teddy. "Hey, where do you go to school? You've been here a while and I haven't seen you at Alcott High."

"Home schooled," He tapped his fingers on his legs. "That redheaded guy your sister is talking to is actually my tutor, Mr. Brook."

Jo sputtered out giggles, "Is he chaperoning you? What are you, a fifth grader?"

Teddy laughed along with her, "My grandfather thinks I'm irresponsible."

"Are you?" Jo asked curiously.

"I may or may not have been found past out drunk at a New Year's Eve party in Paris last year."

"Paris?!" Jo exclaimed. "You got drunk in Paris? That's like my dream."

"It was my first time drinking and I swear I haven't done it since," Teddy told her. "Besides, the hangover was not worth it."

Jo met his eyes, keeping a smile on her lips, "So, you travel a lot?"

"Yep," Teddy said, holding her smile. "Europe, U.S., bunches of places."

Jo sighed longingly, "I'd love to travel. What was your favorite place?"

"New Zealand," he said quickly. "I got to visit The Shire set from Lord of the Rings. I also took the Harry Potter Studio Tour in London."

"I'm so jealous it hurts," Jo whined. "I worship Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter, dude." She laid back, pressing her head against the wall. "Concord must be so boring for you."

He shrugged, leaning back too, "It's not that bad. I've got Grandpa, I've got a cat, I've got..."

"What?" Jo turned to him.

"Well, I was hoping to say you. We seem like we'd be good friends, don't we?"

She grinned, "Yes, we do." Jo sat up, extending her hand. "Shall we be friends, Theodore Laurence?"

Teddy, very contended with her decision, shook her hand, "Yes, Jo..."

"March," she finished. "Jo March. Then I have my sisters: Meg, Beth, and Amy. And our mother. And our father, but he's in the military. Remember all these names. They'll be a quiz later."

"Oh," he said quietly. "Dad in the military. That must be hard."

She nodded, "I miss him like crazy, but he's supposed to be home for Christmas."

"That's not too far," Teddy's kind tone sounded a bit forced. The music was thumping loudly from down the hall. The people were all "dancing". Well, they were just rubbing themselves against each other, really. Jo hoped desperately that Meg wasn't in that crowd.

"There's not really much dancing, is there?" Teddy noted.

Jo agreed, "It's like their having sex with their clothes on." She swooned dramatically, "I wish it were the 1800s and people actually danced. The hoop skirts were also pretty awesome."

"Well then, Miss March," Teddy said in a horrible British accent. He stood up stoutly and crossed his arms behind him. "Would you be so kind as to join me in a waltz?" He placed his hand out and bowed.

"Why," so said in an equally horrible accent, "I'd be ever so delighted, Sir Laurence." Jo placed her hand in his and he hoisted her up not-so-gracefully.

They clasped hands and he put her hand on her waist and she placed her's on his shoulder.

They whirled around, making comments in their phony cockney accents and laughing.

"I believe you are trying to lead, Miss March," Teddy said accusingly.

"Sorry, Good Sir Laurence," Jo replied. "But Miss Meg always made me dance the male part at home."

He spun her around and she nearly tripped.

"What's on the back of your dress?" He turned his head to peak and she covered it up quickly.

"Bleach stain," Jo's turned a bit red. "I'm not good with laundry, okay?"

Teddy raised an eyebrow, "Maybe you'll start a new fashion trend."

Jo then felt her phone buzz and plunged a hand into her pocket.

"Your dress has pockets?" Teddy sounded impressed.

"Only reason I wore it. I hate dresses," Jo looked at her phone screen.

Meg March: Jo, come outside. We have to go. NOW.

"Oh, Meg alert," Jo said, locking her phone. "She's outside."

"I'll come with you," Teddy followed after her. "I've got no one else to talk to."

"Brace yourself. Meg's probably pissed."

When they kind Meg on the Moffat's huge front porch, she was sitting on a bench, grasping her ankle. Teddy's redheaded tutor was sitting next to her, holding some packed snow on it.

"Meg, what happened?" Jo asked, crossing her arms to keep warm in the falling snow.

"We were dancing," the redhead said. He looked older than Meg. He was probably twenty or something. "I think the ankle may be sprained."

Teddy picked up some snow himself and tried to help but Meg instantly jerked away.

"I'm fine, really," Meg backed up. "John's been helping me." Meg gave Teddy a curious look then gave Jo one too.

"Oh!" Jo exclaimed. "This is Theodore Laurence, our new neighbor."

Meg smiled sweetly, "Oh, hello. So, you're John's student?"

"Yes," John said eagerly. Jo was beginning to notice that his eyes hadn't left Meg once.

Ew. Did he have a crush on her?

Meg kept looking at him too.

Double Ew. Did she have a crush on him back?

"We should get going," Meg looked out to the street.

Jo jumped up eagerly, placing her hands on her hips, "I shall drive you!" Teddy laughed at her antics, realizing he'd made a good choice in friend.

"No!" Meg replied instantly. "Again, I'd like to arrive home in one piece."

Teddy stepped forward, "I could drive. I'm seventeen and I've got my full license."

Jo gestured to him, "Teddy will drive us."

"Teddy?" John asked, "I thought you preferred Laurie."

He shrugged, "She prefers Teddy."

"And there's no arguing with Jo," Meg added, trying to stand up but slipping. John caught her hand and they exchanged another one of those sappy glances.

Jo felt the urge to vomit.

"Allonsy!" Jo kicked up her feet and led the way to their car. Meg handed Teddy the keys and he hopped into the driver's seat. Meg took the back so she could lay out her leg.

John gave her another sad puppy dog look, "I hope you feel better."

"Thank you," Meg replied with equally doey eyes. They just stayed like that for a moment, simply gazing at each other.

Jo squinted, "Yo, Edward and Bella. We've got places to go. Save the sappy faces for the movies, will ya?"

Teddy laughed loudly, nearly drowning out Meg's defenses.

"Goodnight," John closed the door. He looked about as red as his hair.

Meg pursed her lips, "That was really rude, Jo."

She rolled her eyes, "Save the romance for Nicholas Sparks, Meg."

Meg squeaked a bit, as if very offended by these accusations.

The rest of the car ride was fairly quiet. Teddy seemed afraid to talk as if he was going to say something and set off a bomb.

He helped Meg out of the car when they arrived home, much to her displeasure. She seemed to not like Teddy at all, really.

"Meg?" Marmee said when they walked in. She'd been waiting up for them.

Teddy set Meg on the couch, "Hello, Mrs. March. I'm Laurie, Mr. Laurence's grandson. We think her ankle may be sprained."

Marmee mouthed a quick thank you to him and then turned her attention back on Meg.

"How is it?" Marmee began to massage the ankle.

Meg shook it off, "It's really nothing, Marmee."

Jo glanced up the stairwell and saw Amy sitting on the top step out of their mother's view. She put a finger over her lips, hoping Jo wouldn't say anything.

"Guess I'll be going then," Teddy handed Jo back the car keys. "See you tomorrow, Jo."

Jo smiled, "See you tomorrow, Teddy."

"Goodnight," he called, leaving. Jo watched him walk back over to his house from the window.

Jo yawned, "I'm off to bed, Marmee."

"Do you not want to talk about the party?" Marmee asked, still rubbing Meg's injury.

"Tomorrow. I'm beat," she yawned once more, running up the stairwell. "Little girls should be in bed by now," Jo hissed to Amy.

Amy folded her arms, "I want to talk to Meg about the party."

"Just don't stay up too late," Jo told her. "You've got ballet in the morning."

"I detest ballet," Amy sighed. "It's not at all fun. My feet hurt and the teacher is a hoarder!"

"I think you mean 'horror', Amy. Unless your teacher kepts butt loads of shit in her room."

Amy gasped, "Watch your language, Jo! Aunt March says swearing isn't ladylike."

"Aunt March can kiss my ass," Jo muttered to herself. "Goodnight."

Jo shared a room with Beth. She knew Beth would be waiting up for her.

She was closet to Beth out of all the sisters. Beth always listened to her and helped her. She was selfless and kind as warm hearted. She was Jo's favorite person, save maybe Marmee.

"How was it?" Asked Beth. She sat on her bed, braiding the hair of her American Girl doll. Though Beth was thirteen, she never stopped loving her doll.

"Fun," Jo said. "I actually had a lot of fun. I met our new neighbor, Laurie. He's awesome. He's like the male version of me."

Beth smiled, "Sounds wonderful. While you were gone I wrote a new song to play on the piano."

"That's great, Bethy," Jo sat down on her own bed. "You'll have to play it for me tomorrow. I'm dead tired."

"Alright," Beth said calmly. "Goodnight then, Jo."

"Goodnight, Beth."

Jo didn't fall asleep quickly though. She kept thinking about the way that John Brook was looking at Meg.

Meg could be so stupid sometimes. Meg had things going for her. She was smart and pretty and very talented. She didn't need to be one of those girls preoccupied with boys.

Jo also kept thinking of the neighbor boy.

Teddy and her were going to be excellent friends. She just knew it.

Her sisters, Marmee, her father, Aunt Hannah, and now Teddy.

Her list of friends hardly seemed pitiful anymore.


	3. Sledding

**A Few Weeks Later**

_Robert ran from the forest and into the woods as dark as his soul._

Scratch.

Nope. That line was awkward.

_Robert ran from the dark forest pondering the darkness of his past and the road ahead on him._

Yes, Jo smiled, that was it. Her short story was coming along amazingly.

Thump!

She looked over seeing snow stuck to the window. Jo rushed to it with a smile on her face.

She propped it open, "Teddy!"

He beamed up at her. A bright red sled was in his hand, "Come sledding with me, Jo."

Jo nodded and shut the window. Her footsteps banged loudly on the wooden stairs as she ran down to the coat closet.

"You're so loud!" Yelled Amy from the couch. "I'm trying to watch TV!"

"Tell Marmee I'm going sledding with Teddy," Jo replied dismissively slipping on her coat and red scarf.

Amy didn't respond, her eyes glued to the screen.

Jo walked out into the bitter cold. Her small black gloves hardly seemed as though they'd be capable of keeping her hands warm.

Perhaps she should've brought a hat as well.

From across the yard, Teddy waved, "Want to go up to the park?"

"Yes, sir!" Jo responded, trying to run but her boots kept sinking.

As they walked to the park, Jo saw all the Christmas decorations were up around the neighborhood. It was three days until Christmas after all.

It was Jo's favorite holiday. Every year, Marmee would wake them at Midnight and let them open one present. The rest would wait to morning. Then they'd have a big breakfast and they'd host a small party at their house. Then she and her sisters would put on a short play to end the night.

"Hey, you're coming to the Christmas party, right?" Jo asked.

Teddy nodded, "Yep. Grandpa and John are coming too."

"Ugh," Jo stopped get feet. "John's so annoying. He just stands around and stares at Meg! Then when he does talk he talks about the most boring things ever!" The heat in her cheeks grew and Jo realized she'd lost her temper again. "Sorry. Temper got away from me."

He chuckled, "It's fine. I like it when it does. Well, when it's not directed at me."

"Race you to the hill!" Jo ran off a second before him, her scarf billowing behind her. Her feet barely touched the snow for she was running so quickly. "Ha!" She gloated when she made it there before him. "I win."

"You cheated," Teddy keeled over, placing his hands on his knees.

Jo snorted, "I always win at everything, Teddy. Get over it." Triumphantly, she stood on the sled. "I am victor of all!"

"Oh yeah?" Teddy had a playful look in his brown eyes. "Are you good at sled surfing?" Jo widened her eyes but didn't have time to protest. He pushed her down the hill and she tumbled off the sled, rolling down on her back.

She clawed the snow, forcing herself to stop, "YOU SUCK!" Jo screamed, swallowing snow in the process. "I hate you forever!"

With her glove, Jo tried to run the snow from her freezing face. Begrudgingly, she stood up and pointed at him.

"Prepare to die, Theodore Laurence!"

"Oh shit," he hissed as she flew at him. Her arms wrapped around him, pulling him down into the snow. With a maniacal laugh, she pushed him down the hill. "Ef you, Jo. _Ef_. _You_."

Jo bent over in laugher and ran down to help him get up, "We're fair now."

"No, we're not!" He brushed off his coat. "You tackled me!"

"You pushed me down a hill!" Jo countered. The snow continued falling all around them, some getting caught in the large trees. "I should've brought a hat," she sighed. "My hair is soaked now."

"Here," Teddy took his off and placed it on her head.

Jo glared at him and ripped it off, "I don't want your pity, Teddy. I may not be as rich as you, but I'm not poor."

He places his hands up, "I wasn't giving you it as a pity present. Calm down."

She swallowed, crossing her arms across her chest, "Sorry. People at school try to pity me and I hate it." Jo placed the grey knit hat back on her head, "Thanks, Teddy."

"We'll call it part of your Christmas present," he suggested. "You'll get the rest on Christmas."

She grinned, "You bought me things? I didn't buy you anything."

"There's still time."

"I don't have money to buy you shit."

"Oh, so you play the poor card only when it works to your advantage?"

Jo opened her mouth to retort, but couldn't think of one.

"You know what," she said. "I'll get you a present and I won't spend any money on it and it will be the best present ever!"

"JO! LAURIE!" A nasally voice shouted

"Son of a bitch," Jo swore. Up the hill she saw Amy, her blonde curls sticking out from under a horrifically pink hat. "What do you want, Amy?"

"I want to play with you!" She giggled, hardly able to move her arms in her baby blue snowsuit.

Jo stormed up to her, "I just wanted to hang out with Teddy! I don't want to have to babysit you."

She frowned, "It's not babysitting, it's playing. Besides, Teddy's not your boyfriend. You don't need to be alone with him."

Teddy had made his way up to them, "I don't mind." He smiled kindly at Amy who sort of swooned back.

Ugh, thought Jo, Amy has a crush on Teddy now. Perhaps I should crush her dreams. That is not going to work out.

"Fine," Jo snapped. Aggressively, Jo tucked all of her wet hair up into the hat. "But not for long. Marmee will wonder where you went."

"Marmee suggested I come with you," Amy said merrily. Jo couldn't help but feel a bit betrayed. "Isn't the snow tres beau?"

Teddy grinned in his sly little way, "Ah, vous parlez français, mademoiselle? Je parle couramment." Jo bit her lip to keep from snickering, knowing very well that he was mocking Amy.

"You're making fun of me, aren't you, Laurie?" Amy narrowed her little blue eyes at him. "Well, one day I will speak French and then you can't make fun of me! You're an awful mean boy and I hate you!" With a sour expression, she ran off back down the hill.

Teddy sighed, "Ah to be ten and know everything in the world." Suddenly, he clasped his hands together. "Well, Jo, can I interest you in some beverages at my house?"

"What type of beverages, pray tell?" Jo asked in a mock-aristocratic voice.

"Chocolate of the hot variety."

Jo linked arms with him, "Yes, good sir, that sounds delightful. All chocolate is hot when _I'm_ around it though." She laughed.

"Actually, I'd say Meg is the hot one in your family," Teddy noted.

Jo gagged, "Don't tell me you have a crush on _Meg_."

He gave her a peculiar look. It seemed a cross between disbelief and happiness.

"No," he said quietly. "I most certainly do not have a crush on _Meg_."


	4. Christmas Time is Here

"Jo," someone tapped lightly on her shoulder. Someone very far away...she felt herself slipping... "Jo, wake up! It Christmas!"

As she slowly opened her eyelids, Jo saw the red numbers from her alarm clock beaming into her face.

12:01 A. M.

"Christopher Columbus!" Jo sat up so fast that her vision swirled out. "I'm one minute late."

Beth, whose long brown hair was in a braid, gave a small grin, "And there's a surprise downstairs."

Jo clasped her sisters hands, "Is it dad? Is he home early."

"No," Beth's smile quivered. "He's not getting in until late tonight. But it is someone."

Jo's smiled grew, "Teddy!" Her bare feet touched the cold floor as she bounded to her wall hook to grab her dark blue robe. Her slippers were old and warn but comfortable as ever when she put them on.

Beth looked like a doll in her flowered night gown, "Come on!" She laughed, picking up her favorite doll.

The house was alive, not quiet as it should be at night. A warm multicolor glow came from from their tree and excited voices carried around, igniting the air.

Meg and Amy were gathered on the couch, drinking some of Marmee's homemade hot chocolate that they only got on Christmas. Marmee was sitting near the tree, explaining something to a boy with messy brown hair.

Marmee smiled at them, "There's hot chocolate in the fridge."

"Merry Christmas, Jo," Teddy waved, smiling brightly.

"Merry Christmas!" Jo exclaimed, rushing off to get her drink. In a few moments she and Beth joined the family again.

Marmee motioned for them all to join her on the floor. "Alright," she said, "One present each. The rest will wait to morning."

"There aren't very many presents, are there?" Amy said, with her usual pout.

"And father isn't here," grumbled Jo, wiping away her hot chocolate mustache.

"Yes," added Beth sweetly, "but we're all here...and Laurie is too. We're safe and we're together."

Marmee gave Beth that kind look she reserved only for her, "Very true. And some of these gifts are larger than usual. So...pick one!" She laughed as the four girls dive for the brightly colored boxes.

Jo grabbed one wrapped in silver paper, "This one's from Teddy. I'm opening this one."

Meg curiously stared at a small box wrapped in red, "This says it's for me, but not who it's from."

Teddy leaned into Jo's ear, "I need to tell you something later." Before she could question, he took his own box, "And I'll open the one from Jo." He beamed at his best friend.

Amy took one done up in pink, "This one's from Marmee."

"None from Santa?" Meg glanced at their mother curiously.

Amy gasped, "I'm nearly eleven, Meg! I know Santa isn't real. I'm not stupid."

"It's not stupid," Jo snapped. "Beth didn't stop believing until last year."

"Stop fighting," Beth chimed in. "It's Christmas. Lets open the gifts." From behind her, she took out a small, unwrapped box, "This is for you, Marmee."

Jo greedily unwrapped her box, excited by how heavy it was. Her gift didn't disappoint. It was a huge box collection of ten classic novels.

She squealed, "THIS IS FANTASTIC! TEDDY, I LOVE YOU." Jo fell over onto him, squeezing him so tightly that he could barely breath.

"Glad you like it," he said when she finally release him.

Beth held up a new outfit for her doll, "Thank you, Marmee."

Marmee gave that sweet smile again and opened her own gift. It was a small angel that Beth had sewn for her. "This is beautiful, Beth, really."

"I'm happy you like it," Beth simpered.

"What did you get, Meg?" Their mother asked.

Meg shut the box quickly, her face turning as red as the packaging, "Nothing. Nothing really." She cleared her throat, "What did Jo buy you, Laurie?"

Laurie turned his attention to his gift and unwrapped it. Inside was a dark blue knit scarf.

"Ta da!" Jo exclaimed. "I made it myself. It's not from Bloomingtons, but it's a scarf."

Teddy's face was brighter than the Christmas lights, "I love it, Jo."

...

Meg was sitting in the kitchen reading the new book her mother had bought her. It was one of those Sarah Dessen books that Jo couldn't stand. Something about sappy romances really pissed Jo off.

"Merry Christmas," Meg raised her coffee mug.

Jo sat down on the chair next to her, "What's this mysterious present you got, eh?"

Meg immediately turned red, "Uh, it's nothing."

"Then why are you blushing, dear sister?"

Her hands shook as she pushed out her chair, grabbing her coffee mug, "It was just an ornament."

"From who?"

"From whom."

Jo narrowed her dark brown eyes, "Shut up." Suddenly, her mind began racing. "It's from Teddy's tutor, isn't it?" She fake gagged, "Meg, he's so creepy."

"He's sweet," Meg's tone was angrier than usual. "He's a lot nicer than any other boy I've liked. Besides, Jo. This doesn't concern you!" Jo followed as Meg stormed to the stairwell dramatically. Jo rolled her eyes.

"You've said that about ten different boys! I don't know why you're getting so upset about this!" Jo called in a nagging tone.

Meg scowled, "John's different. Why do you care anyway? You wouldn't understand this type of thing. This is love."

Jo placed her hands on her hips, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Meg continued on her way. A few moments late she heard Meg's bedroom door slam.

"Merry Christmas," Jo murmured, walking back into the living room. She was going over to Teddy's in a few minutes for his family's party. She hoped it wasn't going to be posh or anything. Jo was quite comfy in her jeans and Doctor Who t-shirt and didn't wish to change.

Bitterly, Jo kicked over a plush snowman that Beth had set out. Meg could be so stupid, all caught up with boys and romance. Couldn't she see how idiotic she was being? Meg was turning into one of those whiny girls on reality TV.

Silver Bells crooned out of the radio, all the stations on an unending Christmas loop. Jo picked up her coat and trotted out the door to visit Teddy.

There were quite a few cars parked outside the Laurence's house. Cars that just looked fancy. Jo figured that she probably was under dressed.

Screw it. Who did she have to impress?

To her displeasure, Mr. Laurence opened the door. He was a man of about sixty but still looked as though his eyes could pierce your soul. Always he wore black and a mean scowl slapped on his pale face.

"Miss March," he said her name as though it were a disease. "I believe my grandson is in his room."

"Cool, dude," Jo stepped in and shook the snow off of her coat and onto the floor. If disdainful looks could kill than she had just been hanged drawn and quartered by Mr. Laurence. "Merry Christmas."

As she walks through the house she noticed all the classy decorations. Everything was silver and gold and white as if they wanted to make certain you knew they were rich.

It lacked heart. It looked too clean. Nothing was personal. It looked like a department store display. These decorations held no memories. They held no love.

Even the pictures against the stairway wall seemed fake. They were too posed, too pristine. Even the picture of Teddy looked far too serious to really be him at all.

His door was closed when Jo reached it. She banged on it loudly.

"'Ello, mate," She walked into his room and flopped onto his ridiculously large bed. Teddy's room looked like a page in a Pottery Barn Teen catalog, except messier. It had a brown and blue color scheme, trying its hardest to look masculine. "Merry Christmas!"

"Happy Holidays," Teddy smiled. He looked positively preppy in his khakis and blue button down shirt.

Jo snorted, "Don't be so PC, Ted. Anyway, you look stupid in that outfit."

"Thanks," Teddy said with heavy sarcasm. "You're no show stopper yourself."

"Don't I know it," Jo stood up, brushing her hands on her jeans. "Have any food?"

"Always," he walked out to the hallway, Jo in tow. "We made extra because we knew you were coming."

"Smart," Jo ran down the stores loudly, causing some sour faces from their rich guests. "Hey, did you here about Meg and John?"

Teddy and her walked into the kitchen were large silver trays of food were sitting out. Jo went straight for the shrimp, dumping several onto a plate.

"They've been dating for a while. That's what I was going to tell you this morning." Teddy scooped himself some weird looking salad.

Jo groaned, "Why did everyone know about this but me?" She spotted some macaroni and started shoveling it out. "I mean, it's just stupid. Meg doesn't have time for a boyfriend. She's going off to college in a few months, you know? If she's going to be a nurse, she isn't going to need any distractions."

"I didn't know Meg wanted to be a nurse. I thought she wanted to be an actress."

Jo collapsed into a seat at the dining table, "She's changed her mind a thousand times. Whatever it is, she isn't going to be able to keep a relationship."

Teddy joined her, "Why are you so against it? Are you jealous?"

"No!" Jo said angrier than she meant. "I mean, why would I be? I don't want a boyfriend. I'm not interested in falling in love."

Teddy stabbed into his chicken, "You will be, one day."

"Ha, no way," Jo spat. "If I'm going to be published before I'm 25, I don't need any love or anything."

"How can you write about falling in love if you never have?"

"You're not suppose to write what you know," Jo replied simply. "Anyway, I have to focus on getting into NYU. Well, more like getting a scholarship to NYU. To do that, I'll need good test scores, so I have to study and-"

"Let's just worry about Christmas," Teddy laughed.

Jo took a deep breath, "Yeah, let's just worry about Christmas."


	5. School and Sociability

Their dad was back for six months so Jo refused to feel sad or angry ever again.

Okay, maybe not ever again, but at least for a few months.

Maybe weeks.

It was so good to have him back. No more war for him. At least not for a little while. If Jo tried hard enough, she could delude herself into thinking he would never leave again.

Jo loved her dad. He was kind, smart, and made those lame dad jokes you acted like you hated but secretly loved. He seemed to know everything too. Any question she asked he'd know the answer.

Jo wanted to be with him always, but Christmas break was only two weeks.

Alcott High wasn't all too bad. She had a few friends, but she wished Teddy were there with her. He always put her in a good mood.

Beth would be starting her freshman year next year, so Jo would have another friend with her. Luckily Jo'd be off at college when Amy came to High School. She didn't want to face the wrath of Queen Amy.

"Are you going to the Valentine's dance?" Hailee, Jo's closest school friend, asked during lunch. Hailee had bleached blonde hair and at least eight piercings that were visible. The girl had a very sweet heart, though, and was able to talk about things other than reality TV and celebrity relationships.

Jo shrugged, biting into her sandwich. "Donno," she swallowed. "Maybe. You?"

"I'm thinking about asking Andrew Moffat," Hailee's voice was thick with sarcasm. Andrew was the twin brother of Annie and equally as air headed. He was head jock and all the girls swooned over him for some reason. "Actually, I don't know either. I might ask Chris. Ha. I'd never have the balls to ask him."

"He may like you," Jo pressed. Hailee had had a huge crush on Chris Darcen ever since she'd been in the fall play with him.

Jo wasn't sure what she saw in him. Chris was a year ahead of them. Meg had talked about him before. He was harmless...just a bit odd. Like, sit in corners by himself odd.

Hailee had been in love with him since they performed The Music Man in the fall. Chris wasn't really a people person and neither was Hailee. Perhaps that's why she felt a connection.

Chris was a bit quirky, but at least he wasn't an idiot. He probably was really smart, he just kind of lacked people skills. Hailee always seemed to have a knack for getting crushes on odd people.

"I'm not like you, Jo," Hailee said calmly. "I could never just go up to a guy I like and talk to them. You know me. I talk to much and get too excited about things and then guys think I'm some sociopath."

Jo laughed, "They're intimidated by your awesomeness."

"That's what my mom says. I feel I can't take her word. She's my mom. She's obligated to say that," Hailee tucked back her hair to keep it from dipping into her ranch dip. She picked up a carrot and bit into it noisily. "That's why I'm so shy around boys. Because if I'm not...word vomit."

"You're so perfectly awkward," Jo told her. "I actually think Chris might like you back. He's shy too. And remember he kept trying to talk to you during Music Man. That's probably a good sign."

"Talking about boys is stupid," Hailee decided. With a sigh, she rested her head atop her left hand. "So what's up with you?"

Jo began tapping her fingers on the table, "Meh. Nothing much. Meg's got a new boyfriend."

"That John guy?"

"WHY DOES EVERYONE KNOW ABOUT THIS?"

Hailee raised a dark eyebrow, "She changed her relationship status on Facebook this morning."

Jo relaxed, "Oh." She felt the cool metal of the chair touch her back as she leaned back further. "Sorry. Lost my temper."

"It happens," Hailee wadded up her napkin. "Bell's about to ring anyway."

Jo looked around the cafeteria and saw Chris sitting with him friends. The light was reflecting off his glasses lenses but Jo was sure he was looking at Hailee.

For some reason, Jo felt a little sad. Yeah, it was probably just hormones, but boys had suddenly become a lot more real to her. She found herself watching romance scenes in movies and wishing she was in love.

Ugh, Jo shook her head. Hormones are stupid. I don't need love. I need to become a writer. I need to get into NYU. The only boy I need is Teddy.

And Teddy was like a brother. In fact, she told strangers that that was who he was. She felt close enough to him that he may as well be.

"I've got to get to Chemistry," Hailee nudged Jo as they began walking down the yellow colored hallway. "I've got a test over ionic compounds."

"Sounds thrilling," Jo said sarcastically.

Hailee rolled her eyes, "Oh, you know it. Peace out." She trotted along the hall to left, paying no attention to the person she proceed to crash into. "Sorry!"

Jo watched as Hailee released the person was Chris and turned bright red.

"No problem," Chris said with him stupid smile. "Hailee, um, how are you?"

Jo decided to keep on her own way, avoided what she knew was going to be an adorable amount of awkwardness. Mostly because it kind of pissed her off.

Hormones. Just hormones.

...

"IT'S NOT _FAIR_!"

"Josephine Elizabeth March, I have had quite enough. Room. _Now_."

Marmee was never that stern with her. Even.

But Jo hadn't thrown a tantrum like that since she was two.

It weren't as thought it were an unprecedented tantrum. No, Jo had her reasons.

Meg was going to New York for a week. Meg! Meg who didn't even want to go to New York was getting a free trip all because her stupid friend, stupid Annie Moffat, was stupid rich!

Jo kicked the stuffed penguin on her bedroom floor, rocketing it across the room.

It wasn't fair. Meg gets to tour NYU before her. Meg gets to go to New York before her.

_Control your temper_, a calm voice in her head advised. _You're being hot headed. Breath._

With a humph, Jo sat down on to her too small bed. It was a twin size and much to short for her long legs. They couldn't afford a larger bed.

"I hate being poor," Jo muttered to herself. "I hate it."

There was a quiet knock on the door.

"What?" Jo spat as Marmee slowly opened the door.

Marmee gave that small smile that only mothers seem able to do. "I'm sorry, Jo. I am. I wish I could take you to New York. It's just the-"

"Money," Jo's voice sounded far off. "I know." It sounded more aggressive that she thought.

Gently, Marmee sat down next to Jo, unafraid of the fire that so many would run from.

"You'll get to New York, Jo. I know you will. And you'll travel all over. You'll go to Europe and Asia and nothing will stop you." Marmee's hand clasped Jo's, fitting easily. "Just not right now. The time isn't right."

"When will it be?" Jo's usual booming voice was gone. "I'm sick of sitting around and waiting for something to happen."

"It will be worth it. Make the most of now."

...

Soon the very unthrilling news arrived that the only way to go to the Valentine's Dance was to have a date. Hailee told Jo about this over the phone a few days later.

"That's stupid," Jo fired. "I just want to go and get my interpretive dance on. I don't need any stupid date to worry about."

"I'm glad romance enthralls you so," droned Hailee. "At least you have Teddy."

Jo's voice was icy, "For the last time, I'm not dating Teddy!"

Hailee scoffed, "I know. Calm down. I was meaning you could go as friends. I have no boys to go with seeing as I am the most awkward person to ever exist."

Jo laughed and scribbled a new line into her next short story.

_In the bleak of night, Irina ran across the wild costal heath. Behind her, she heard a howl pierce the silence._

Out her attic window, she could see a few snowflakes falling, signs of an oncoming downpour.

_Quivering, the young girl reached for the knife she'd stuck in her belt._

"Did I tell you about my conversation with him today?" Hailee continued without waiting for a response. "He made a Harry Potter joke and then I got all excited and said, 'What house are you? I'm a Hufflepuff!' He said 'Me too.' Then I was like, 'Yay! Puffs Unite!'. Then I tried to high five him and he stared at me like I was insane. I mean, 'Puffs unite!' What the hell is wrong with me?"

Jo laughed even harder.

_The howling grew more and more desperate as it came closer and closer..._

Hailee stopped, "Are you even listening?"

"Hmm?"

_It was Lord Dubroque, "Alas, my angel. We meet again," he laughed villainously. "Did you really think you would escape me?"_

You could nearly hear Hailee roll her eyes, "Nevermind. Talk to you later, dude."

"Peace out," Jo clicked the call off and began writing more rapidly.

_His large grey wolf appeared at his side and howled once more. Irina, blazing with passion, wielded her knife and flew at him._

"JO, LAURIE IS HERE TO PICK YOU UP FOR THE MOVIE!"

"BE DOWN IN A SEC!" Jo replied just as shrilly as Amy had yelled. She capped her pen and set it down then bounded down the stairs, nearly knocking over Meg in the hall.

Meg squinted, "Watch where you're going."

"That's hard end you're moving quickly," Jo nearly tripped coming down the stairs to the ground floor.

Teddy was standing in the doorway where Amy was talking about something with him. She was evidently very excited because she was talking as much with her hands as she was with her mouth.

"Sup, bro?" Jo rushed up to save him from Amy. "Ready to go?"

Teddy's smile was crooked like it always was, "Yes, ma'am. See you later, Amy. I hope you do well on your English test."

Amy made those stupid dopey eyes again and Jo felt like gagging. Amy and Laurie? Never.

"Tell Marmee were leaving, Kay?" Jo demanded and shut the door before Amy could protest. "'I hope you do well on you English test'?" She said in a deep voice, "What the hell?"

Teddy shrugged, "She kept talking to me about it. It's called manners. You should try them sometime."

Jo squinted, but thought of something better to do than yell at him. Grandly and not-so-gracefully, she curtsied.

"Why, I am _ever_ so disgraced with myself," her voice was loud and filled with a fake British accent. "Please, Good sir, forgive my _terrible_ rudeness. Must I go to confession for my sins?"

He crossed his arms, "Point taken." With a glad little smile, Jo got up and into his car. Thought she new little about cars, she was fairly certain that his silver car cost more than the March's two cars combined.

Teddy's clothes always looked expensive as well. Even his t-shirts had an aura of wealth to them. Today he had on a black peacoat, red scarf, and brand name jeans. Jo, on the other hand, had on a red sweater that was Meg's, a white jacket of Beth's, and some jeans she'd ha for forever.

Jo's phone beeped.

Hailee Bartlet: Chris asked me to the Valentine's Dance.

Jo March, I repeat, Chris asked me to the Valentine's Dance.

HOLY SHIT CHRIS ASKED ME TO THE DANCE

Jo snorted and texted back

Jo March: Wait, what happened? I don't think you clarified

Hailee Bartlet: Your sarcasm isn't bugging me right now. I'M ON FRICKING CLOUD NINE BABY.

Jo March: I'm so happy for you

Hailee Bartlet: I must've been able to seduce him with my awkwardness. Only explanation.

"Who's that?" Teddy asked as they drove down the road.

"Hailee. Chris asked her to the dance and now she's flipping out."

"Cute," Teddy clicked on the radio. "Anyone ask you yet?"

"Did you not see the line of gentleman callers outside of my house?" Jo dead panned. "Of course, no one's asked me."

"Oh," he nodded, trying to change the station. "I mean, did you want to go or something? I could go with you. As friends, you know, but still."

Jo smiled, "Yeah, sounds like fun." She grabbed her phone.

Jo March: I'm going with Teddy

Hailee Bartlet: Shweeet. This will be awesome.

Jo wanted to feel excited, but nothing came to her.

Why was everyone moving on in their lives? Everyone else seemed to be growing up, except for her. When would it be Jo's chance? When would she get to go to New York?

When would someone ask her to a dance?

That's stupid, really. Jo didn't need boys. She didn't need a guy to make her feel special. She didn't need anyone to call her beautiful or to always be on her side.

One day, she told herself. One day, it will be my day. Maybe that day isn't today, or tomorrow, but it will be someday. Who wants to peak earlier anyway?

One day it will be Jo March's day. It will be better than having a boy ask her to the dance or going to New York.

It will be something astonishing.

She would just have to wait until then.


	6. Getting to Know You

The March's backyard was rather large, but it hardly looked like a wild costal heath.

That was bad news for Jo, for that was where her story was set. How was she supposed to be taken seriously in her short film if the set was all wrong?

They'd make it work, of course, they always did. One of Jo's stories was set in the arctic and they still used the backyard. The viewers would just need to use their imagination.

"This is childish," Amy pouted, as if she were not a child herself. "I am eleven now. I have no need for your stupid movies!"

"They're not stupid," Beth cut in before Jo could retort. "And we've always helped Jo. What if this one gets really popular on YouTube? Wouldn't you want to be in it?"

Jo grinned; Beth always appeared a little angel, but she had a sly side. The thought of fame made Amy's blue eyes twinkle, "Yes. But I don't want to play 'the gypsy woman'. I want to be Irina."

"Meg is Irina," Beth continued, placing a kind hand on Amy's shoulder.

Amy pursed her pert lips, "Meg doesn't even want to be in this either!"

"But, alas," boomed Meg's voice as she walked into the backyard, "I am." She'd dressed her part at least. Her dark hair was in a messy braid and she wore jeans with a torn t-shirt. "Is this good, Jo?"

Jo beamed, Meg the vision of Irina. "Perfect!" Jo glared at her youngest sister, "See, _Meg_ is doing her part." Amy folded her arms and sat down on the grass. "Suit yourself."

Meg paced over to Jo, "Who's playing Robert?" She leafed through her script. "It says I have to kiss him."

"About that..." Jo glanced over her shoulder to see if her leading man was on time. Almost in that instant, he was seen coming up their driveway, costume and script in hand. "Teddyisnowgoingtobeinthisvid eoansyoullhavetokisshimokay."

Meg squinted angrily, "Jo," she hissed. "No! He'll think this is stupid-"

Amy came right in, "He'll make fun of us! He's going to tell all his friends and-"

Even Beth was against it, "I thought this was just our thing. I don't know-"

"Nonsense!" Jo proclaimed. "This is Teddy we're talking about!" He clicked open the gate to their backyard and grabbed his arm.

Meg backed away and crossed her arms over herself as if that would cover her costume, "Jo, this is just for us. Just the March's."

Jo couldn't let them win this. They were being stupid, after all. They just needed to see.

"Then I say we instate Teddy as our brother!"

He raised a brow, "I've missed something, haven't I?"

Jo pushed Teddy into the middle of them all. "Yes! He may as well be our brother anyway. Why not?"

"Cause..." Amy rocked back and forth on her heels. "He'll think we're weird and stupid."

"I most certainly do not think you are weird or stupid," Teddy said with all the airs on a gentleman. Amy turned a right red color and Jo rolled her eyes. At least Amy was on board.

Beth gave him her sweetest of smiles, "I say yes. It would be nice to have a brother to talk to."

Teddy nodded, "Thank you, Beth. Meg?"

Meg had kept her most suspicious of looks the whole time. She'd alway find fault in everything. Jo didn't doubt that Meg was composing a lost of reasons why Teddy was a bad influence on them.

"Fine," She spat, surprising then all. Her attention turned back to Jo. "Will I have to kiss him in that scene though?"

"Suffer for your art," Jo tried to be sarcastic but couldn't hold back her giddy smile. "Beth, fetch Teddy here a script. I'll help him get into costume."

...

"I see darkness before you," Amy hopelessly dead panned, her eyes completely black.

Jo growled, "Cut!" And snapped off the camera. "Motivation, Amy! Have conviction!"

Amy threw herself back on her chair dramatically. "I HATE this! I have plenty convection, Josephine March!"

"It's 'conviction', first off," Jo paced over to the Gypsy Women set up. Meg was seat across from Amy, playing with her chipping nail polish. "At least try. My videos are popular on YouTube and I want them to be good!"

Amy's tight little face turned red, "One video with a thousand views doesn't make you popular!"

"All complaints must be submitted in the form of writing," Jo said monotonously. "Again!"

After three more painful takes, they finally finished Amy's scene. Amy then proceeded to sulk up to her room and refused to help either the rest of the film.

The last scene was the best. It was the pivotal point: Irina's final stand against Lord Dubroque-played by none other than Jo March.

Right when hope seems lost, Robert appears to save his beloved. However, Dubroque's wolf (Beth) attacks him before he can save her.

With her last breath, Irina kills the wolf and Lord Dubroque, saving them both. Irina dies in Robert's arm, a fantastic hero.

It was Jo's best story yet.

Jo was quite pleased with their finished project and was eager to edit it.

Meg and Teddy were perfect little actors and the kiss wasn't too terribly awkward. Beth was a pretty convincing wolf as well.

Teddy had suggested they use his computer, for his editing system was a lot better than the March's.

Beth had decided to come with them and help, but soon regretted it. She felt the odd one out among the two best friends and even lost track of them inside of Teddy's huge home. She knew they went to the basement, but she couldn't find the door to it.

So she wandered a bit. It was a good house for wandering. It seemed to never end and it always looked as though there was something new to look at in there.

One thing looked very out of place.

In one of their living rooms, there sat and old, brown piano. It was not sleek and modern like the rest of the home. In fact, the brown didn't even match the monochromatic color scheme at all.

It was a lovely piano, though. So old and wise looking. Beth longed the play on it, just a few notes.

Such a gorgeous, old piece of wood. It seemed less made of trees than of stories. Made of love and heart.

It was the only thing in Teddy's house that didn't look cold and uninviting.

She glanced around the small room, making sure no one was there. It was wrong, but she had to play on it. It wanted her to.

Gently, Beth sat on the piano bench and laid her fingers across the keys and played a C chord.

Grinning, she began turning out a tune she'd been earning with her teacher before they stopped having lessons (money reasons).

"Excuse me."

In an instant, Beth simultaneously felt all the blood from her head rush to her feet and all the blood from her feet rush to her stomach.

Mr. Laurence stood in the door way, his silver eyebrows making a frown.

Jo was right about him. He gave you this look that just made you feel inadequate. His stark black clothes hardly helped make him look nicer either.

"Sir," her voice wasn't more than a squeak. Guiltily, she got up from the bench. "I'm so sorry, I-"

"That was 'Getting to Know You', wasn't it?" He said in a strangely pleasant voice.

Beth nodded, still feeling like she was going to pass out. Or vomit. Or both. At the same time.

And then he smiled. Not a twisted, mean smile or a hard, fake smile but a real, genuine good smile. "Keep playing. I love that song."

Beth felt her vision coming back to normal, "Um, you do?"

"Yes," he took one step into the room. "My granddaughter would play that song on occasion. That was her piano."

"Oh," Beth tried to sound pleasant as her mind pieced things together. "So your granddaughter is-"

"In heaven," Mr. Laurence finished solemnly. "With her mother and father." Another step into the room.

Beth's eyes tilted down, "I'm so sorry, sir."

He coughed, "Car accident. Tragic, really. Just tragic..." He coughed again, but this time Beth caught a glisten of water in his eye. "But that was many years ago. This piano hasn't been played since."

"I thought Laurie played, sir," Beth said.

He shook his head, "Laurie has his own piano. No one is allowed to touch this one."

"I'm sorry," Beth squeaked again, feeling her face go pale once more. "I'll be going-"

"No," Mr. Laurence laughed. "It needs to be played. Pianos are made to be played."

Beth's bright smile melted the ice in the room. Actually, it was so bright that it nearly lit the whole house.

Mr. Laurence smiled too as Beth started to play the piano again. It had been so long since he'd had a reason to be so happy.

The joy of a child was infectious, and soon Mr. Laurence started singing along, making Beth giggle.

Maybe Mr. Laurence wasn't so bad after all.


	7. The Wrath of Amy

"I don't get it," Jo lamented to Hailee as they walked to their last period. "The teachers give us a shit ton of homework and then yell at us for not studying for the ACT. I don't have time for the ACT!"

Hailee nodded, "It's crazy."

It was late January, and snow and frost were their constant companions in Concord. Alcott High was in a rather old building, so heat was in short supply. At least their next class was History, where the room was small and stuffy.

"Hey," Hailee and Jo stepped into the small, crowded room. "What time are we meeting for dinner before the dance?"

Jo had decided to arrange a group of them to all go together. So far it consisted of Jo and Laurie; Hailee and Chris; and Meg and John.

"I think at five," Jo dropped her textbooks onto the table.

Hailee ducked her head down a bit and fiddled with a small piece of paper. Jo knew she was trying to hide that stupid smile she always made when they talked about the dance.

History class went on to be horrible, as always. Their teacher was a cranky old woman who'd made her mind up to hate all of her students on the very first day. She was one of those teachers who was just staying around to get her retirement.

After school, Jo rushed out to the parking lot to look for Meg's small car. She didn't see it anywhere.

BEEP!

Instantly, Jo jumped back. A familiar silver car was sitting at the curb.

"Teddy?" She asked herself. The figure inside waved as she walked towards the car.

He rolled down the window, "Meg came home sick so your mom asked me to pick you up."

Jo grinned, "Awesome." She hopped in and threw her large faded pink backpack into the back seat. "Let's go get coffee."

"I hope you're paying."

"Do I ever pay?"

Teddy rolled his eyes and Jo knew she'd won. He'd always buy the coffee.

...

Furlong Brothers Coffee was always full of hipsters. Seriously, everyone in the joint wore beanies and large glasses and read collections of poetry by writers that no one had ever heard of. You better not mention Starbucks while you were there. Starbucks was considered a dirty word around these people.

Jo loved the place.

It was always so laid back and quiet. No sisters rushing around the place and no distractions. It reminded her of her attic.

Teddy paid for their drinks and the two sat near the window, watching the white snow fall in sheets.

"I don't want to go to Harvard," Teddy said. Jo had heard this many times and wanted to slap him every time he said it. She'd give anything to have his luck. He'd have Harvard paid for. He didn't need student loans or scholarships.

"I'd murder to go to Harvard," Jo responded bitterly. "Stop whining. What's so bad about it?"

He met her eyes, almost offended that she didn't guess it herself. "You won't be there."

She shrugged, "It's only an hour or so away. It's not like I'll never see you again, dude." A girl in a black Furlong Brothers Apron came out with their drinks. Jo with her white mocha and Teddy with his chai. "Anyway, it's all paid for. That's awesome."

Teddy took a swig out of his drink. His hair had gotten longer, she noticed. It nearly hung to his chin now and was thick and brown. The collar of his long black coat was turned up, giving him the appearance of a turtle. He had on the scarf she'd made him for Christmas.

"Hey," she tried to change the subject. "The dance is soon. Do you think I'll have to wear a dress?"

He smirked, "Yes, Jo."

"Damn," she poured a sugar packet into her coffee. Her spoon clinked against the china as she swirled it around. "I guess Marmee could buy me one. Speaking of parents," she took a mouthful of coffee. "Waa bout yoors?" She swallowed. "I've known you for like months and you've never said anything about them. I just figured that you didn't want to talk about it, but since we're best friends now, I think I'm entitled to know."

"You are?" He raised his eyebrows in that condescending way she hated.

"Yep."

Teddy ducked his head to his tea, staring at the foam as thought it were very interesting. "I traveled around Europe with my mom until last year when she decide that she didn't want a kid anymore. Or maybe it was just me. I don't know. She was an actress, and I was a hinderance to her career." He said darkly. "That's why I live with grandpa. And I didn't even know my father. I don't think my mom even knew who he was."

"Oh," Jo said, because she couldn't think of anything else to say.

Teddy sipped his drink, "What about you? What's your deep, dark _secret_?"

Jo thought for a moment, "I don't have any."

"Bullshit."

"Fine," she spat. "I'll think harder." Jo tapped her fingers along the table's edge. Pointer to pinky, pinky to pointer. "Okay, but mine is stupid."

Teddy laced his fingers under his chin and leaned closer.

She cracked a small smile, "It's actually really, very stupid." Jo buried her face in her hands. "I get mad sometimes because I'm not pretty."

"What?" Teddy gave her the look she feared her would. The look as if she were crazy.

Jo raised her hands, "I told you, it's stupid. I mean, I have Meg for a sister. Even Beth and Amy are prettier than me. I always get told that I'm smart and clever and funny, but no one has ever said I was pretty."

Teddy's look softened, almost too much for Jo's comfort.

"You're right," he nodded. "That is stupid."

...

Jo really hadn't forgiven Teddy for that rude little comment.

But that was Teddy. He probably just thought it was funny.

"JO! WHERE IS MY EYELASH CURLER?"

"DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT _I_ WOULD USE THAT MEDIEVAL TORTURE DEVICE?"

An exasperated cry let Jo know that Meg was really not going to have it tonight.

Jo couldn't see why Meg was so worried. It was just a dance.

Jo had gotten ready hours ago and was now finishing up a new story she was working on. "_The Sinner's Corpse: A Horror Story_"

She was really proud of it so far.

Just then, Meg, her hair half curled, stormed into Jo's room.

"Can you help me curl?" She begged. Jo noted that only half her face was made up. "I have to finish my makeup and they'll be here soon."

"Uh..." Jo sat down her manuscript. "I can't guarantee that it will look good."

Meg didn't respond, she just rushed back to her room which was Jo's queue to follow.

Meg and Amy's room was horrifically girly. It was painted a very alarming shade of pink, with equally flamboyant rainbow curtains. It made Jo feel like she'd been sucked into the brains of all those girls she hated.

"You curl, and I'll do my makeup," Meg pulled the skin below her eye and started to apply liner.

Jo cringed, "That stuff freaks me out." Carefully, she began curling Meg's long brown locks.

Meg made a sour face, "Are you really wearing that?"

"Yes," Jo shot back. "It's new."

"From a second hand shop."

"New for me."

The dress was nothing spectacular. It was black and long, with just enough sequence. It was strapless, which made Jo feel a little exposed, but she liked it. She actually felt pretty in it.

"What's that smell?" Meg sniffed.

Jo looked at the iron and saw Meg's hair turning black, "Uh..."

Meg shrieked and plucked the curling iron from Jo's grip, "YOU _BURNED_ MY HAIR OUT!"

"I didn't mean to!" Jo could hear the rest of the family rushing up the stairs. Marmee came in first and quickly comforted the crying Meg. "I can't do anything right," Jo sat on Amy's small bed.

Beth rushed to help Meg, "We'll pin it so no one can see it. It's not too bad, honest." Then, smiling sweetly, she came to sit with Jo as Marmee started work on Meg, "Don't worry, Jo. It's fine."

"She shouldn't have had me do it," Jo said bitterly. "She knows I'm bad at it."

DING-DONG

"No!" Meg stood up, a panicked look on her face. "No! No! No!" Meg rushed around the room like a crazy woman, as if that would help her get ready sooner. "They can't be here! I'm not ready."

"Cool down," Jo told her. "I'll hold them up for a bit, okay?" Jo gave Beth a look of 'Good luck' and scampered off down the stairs. It was best not to try to cool Meg down when she got like this. Jo knew from experience.

"Hey!" She said as the cool outdoor breeze greeted her. Teddy and John stood on the pouch, both looking rather dashing in their formal attire. "Sup, Ted?" Jo opened out her right arm to present them in. Teddy nodded. Poor John looked horribly uncomfortable. "Don't worry, John. Meg's just upstairs having a panic attack."

"Ugh, Jo," You could hear the eye roll in her voice as Meg came down the stairs looking like a disney princess. Seriously, their mother was a miracle worker. Meg's hair was pined perfectly, with just the right amount of cascading curls. Her light blue dress made her look more ethereal than human. You would've never known that she was having a mental breakdown moments ago.

She beamed at John, who proceeded to blush a red as his hair. Jo and Laurie shared a look of disgust. "Ready to go then?" Meg asked.

They were just about to when-

"WAIT!" Cried a shrill voice, "I'M COMING TOO! WAAAAAAAIIIT!"

Amy, clad is Jo's red, bleached dress ran down the stairs. She'd greedily smeared on some makeup. Her lips were blood red and her eyeshadow a startling blue. Her hair was pinned up so ridiculously that Jo had to bite her lip to no laugh.

"No, you aren't," Jo told her sternly.

"Yes," Amy stepped off of the stairs. "I. Am."

"No," Jo stepped closer to her. "You're. Not. High schoolers only, kid. Besides, you don't have a ticket."

Amy crossed her arms, "I'll go instead of you."

"Instead of me?!" Jo said at the same time Meg said, "Amy, no!"

"Why not!" Amy tossed her little arms in the air. "Jo doesn't care about these things and I do! I could go with Laurie. You want to take me," she batted her eyes at him, "don't you."

He gave Jo a desperate look, "I, er-"

Jo grabbed Amy's arm fiercely, "Listen, Amy. We have company and you're being a brat. Now get upstairs. You can't come!"

"Jo..." Meg said soothingly but Jo brushed her off.

Amy shrieked, "IT'S NOT FAIR! You get to do all the amazing things and you don't even like them! You know what? I'm happy Meg's going to New York before you, Jo March! You don't deserve it!"

"Shut up!" Jo's voice pierced the air like a knife. "Go upstairs now, Amy. We're leaving. Stop being such a stupid brat!"

Amy, with one last look of extreme hate, stomped up the stairs. Her feet slamming against each one.

She stopped and turned around, "I don't care anymore! Go to the dance with your stupid boyfriend!" She continued on her way, "You'll be sorry, Jo March!"

Jo screamed back, "TEDDY ISN'T MY BOYFRIEND!"

A door slam ended the yelling.

Meg coughed, "Sorry about that, John. My sisters can't behave themselves," she shot Jo daggers.

"Blow it out your ass, Meg," Jo muttered so only Teddy would hear.

He snickered, "That was interesting."

"You don't have to live with that," Jo told him as they stepped out into the cold.

Teddy wrapped his arm around her, "You know what, Jo?"

"What?"

"I think you're pretty."

"You're timing is bad, Teddy."

"It's absolutely true," He laughed, kicking some snow into the air. "About you being pretty and about my bad timing."

Jo rolled her eyes, "Whatever, dude."


	8. Red and Pink

The dance was really, really pink.

The decorating committee sure had gone out of their way to make Alcott High's Gym look presentable. Actually, all they really did is make it go from a dingy gym to a really pink dingy gym.

Alternating red, white, and pink streamers nearly covered the whole ceiling while little pinks hearts dangled from fishing wire underneath them. There were bustles of balloon in every nook and crany and a little booth set up to get your picture taken under the "Ark of Love".

Meg's bright eyes grew two sizes in awe, "It's gorgeous!" She and John quickly ran off to get their cliche prom picture taken.

Jo made a face, "This is too much lovie-dovieness for me, thanks."

Teddy laughed and took her hand, "Come on, Jo." He yanked her so hard that she skid across the tiled floor. "Want a picture?"

She glanced over at the booth were a couple were kissing as the flash of the photographer went off.

"No thanks," Jo muttered and looked around the rest of the gym. Off in a corner were tables bustled in more Valentinesness. A long table had refreshments but Jo was stuffed. They met Chris and Hailee for dinner and Jo had eaten her fill.

Speaking of Chris and Hailee, Jo didn't see them anywhere.

Thumping in the background was some rap song that Jo had never heard before.

"This music sucks," Jo told Teddy as they walked over to the tables and sat down.

Teddy shrugged, "I like this music."

"Your taste in music sucks."

"Stop being such a hipster," Teddy grabbed a handful of Valentine's colored M&Ms from the bowl on the table. "Well, we're here. What do you want to do?"

Jo sat her head on her hand, pushing up her cheek, "I don't know. I wanted to dance, but this music is bad."

Teddy tossed some candy into his mouth, "What type of dancing?"

"Something I can dance stupidly too." Just then the song changed. A poppy, upbeat county song. Jo's eyes widened. "The gods have smiled upon me! Taylor Swift is the perfect music to interpretive dance to!"

Teddy smiled sheepishly, "Are you really going to do that I front of all these people?"

"Yeah," Jo said strongly. "I don't care about them. Do you? You don't even know them! Come on, loser." She grabbed his arm and dragged him out with her.

It took him a little bit, but soon he loosened up and joined her in acting out Taylor Swift's pathetic love life. Sure, people stared and sure, Meg was probably horrified. Jo didn't care. She was going to have fun.

After the song was over, they finally spotted Chris standing alone in a corner.

"He's so awkward," Jo hissed to Teddy as they walked over to where he was. "Sup, Chris?" She said loudly, getting his attention.

"Hi," he kind of smiled. "Hailee is getting punch or something." He didn't say anything more. He just turned and gazed off again.

Jo clapped her hands together, "Well, this has been fun. See ya."

She walked off and Teddy instantly followed. The line for pictures was getting shorter and Jo was sort of considering getting one done.

"Want to dance again?" Teddy asked.

Jo agreed. It was a dance, after all.

...

Jo and Laurie totally had the best prom picture ever. At least that's what they thought, anyway.

They stood back to back, fingers folded into little guns that they pointed up.

Meg would be horrified. Do doubt their entire behavior at the dance horrified her.

Hailee and Chris didn't dance at all. In fact, Jo hardly saw them the whole time. Perhaps they'd left early.

It was nearing midnight and the party was slowing down. The DJ announced the last dance, some uber cheesy slow song from Titanic or some other movie like that.

Teddy nudged Jo, "Want to dance?" Jo raised a brow. It was hard to tell in the darkness of the room, but she thought he was blushing. She wasn't sure how to feel about that. "I mean," he added, "if you want."

_He's just being stupid_, Jo told herself. _It's late and it's dark. He's not hitting on you. No, there no way Teddy likes like that. Never. No no no never no no. Stop being an idiot, Jo. It's Teddy, he's like your brother._

I know that, she thought, but does he know that?

"Sure thing, bro," Jo said, whacking his arm in something she hoped would come off as sisterly and not flirty. "Do you like this song, dude?"

Teddy smirked, "Why are you suddenly talking like a surfer?" Tentatively, he placed his hands on her waist. He put her's on his shoulders.

She noted how much taller he was than her.

"You grew," she said.

"That tends to happen to people."

She stuck out her tongue, "Shut up. Anyway, Beth told me that you said you'd give her piano lessons."

"Yeah," he said. "She's really good, by the way. She's never had lessons?"

"Nope. She's just a little prodigy. Anyway, she sounded really excited. Amy got all upset and said she wanted piano lessons too."

Teddy chuckled, "Does she have a crush on me?"

"Amy has a crush on anything with a penis."

"Jo!"

"I speak the truth."

The music was nearing the end and all the couples around them were hugging and swaying by now.

Jo popped her lips, "I'm so tired."

"No, you're not," Teddy said. "That's just what you say when you can't think of anything else to say."

"You know me too well," Jo laughed.

His eyes met her for a little longer than she wanted.

_Shit. Change the subject. Make it clear that you DON'T LIKE HIM LIKE THAT. It's platonic, at least for me. It needs to be for him._

"By the way, I heard some girls talking about you earlier."

Teddy perked up, "Oh?"

"Yeah," she said, happy to distract him. "They thought you were really hot."

A smug smiled played on his face, "I heard some guys talking about you?"

"Yeah?"

"Yep. They said, 'Who's that weird chick that keeps interpretive dancing to Taylor Swift songs?'." The song ended and they separated. "I'm kidding. A lot of guys thought you were really pretty."

Jo rolled her eyes, "Don't lie to me, boy." She looked accords the room, "Oh, there's Meg and John."

"I'm not lying, Jo," he told her seriously. "You don't give yourself enough credit."

She met his gaze, "And you give yourself too much."

...

"I'll walk you to the door," John said as the pulled up out front the March's house.

Meg simpered, "Okay." With a girly giggle, she took his hand and they walked up to the front door.

Jo gaged, "They're disgusting." She stepped out of the car and into the bitterly cold air. "See ya, Ted." Before she could go anywhere, he grabbed her hand tightly.

He frowned dramatically, "Don't you want me to walk you to the door?" His voice was a pathetic imitation of John's.

Jo laughed heartily, "I think I can make it there myself. Goodnight."

He smiled, "Goodnight, Jo." And shut the car door.

On the porch, Meg and John stood, awkwardly talking and holding hands. Meg was giggling and smiling like she had five brain cells and John turning bright red.

And Jo had to walk through that.

Not on her watch.

"Lovely seeing you, John!" Jo yanked her sisters arm as she unlocked the front door. "Bye!" Jo went inside, taking her older sister with her.

Meg looked ready to smack her, "That was really rude."

"So you didn't get kissed, whatever," Jo set down her bad. "Get over it."

"You're impossible!" Meg bellowed and stormed up the stairwell. Marmee tried to greet her on the stairs but she wasn't having any of it. "UGH!" Meh said as she slammed her bedroom door.

Marmee shrugged, "Well, alright then. Jo, how was the dance?"

"Alright," Jo began up the stairs. "Meg's just mad that Teddy's tutor didn't kiss her."

"Oh," Marmee said with a glance up the stairs. "How about you get into your pajamas and then come down here and tell me all about the dance."

"Sounds good," yawned Jo. "I think I'll work on my new story a bit too. I had a really good idea."

Beth was asleep when Jo got up to her room. She gave her a kiss on the forehead before getting into her pajamas.

Then Jo found her binder of stories and a pen and settled on to her bed to write some more.

Only none of the pages were there.

Torn out.

As if by a-

"Amy," Jo said in a bitter whisper. She couldn't have. Amy was bad, but not that bad. "Amy." Her voice was louder as she rose out of her bed.

"Jo?" Beth pushed herself off of her pillow.

"AMY!" Jo shrieked, clutching her manuscript so tight that she lost feeling of her fingers.

"Jo, what's wrong?" Meg said as Jo barged into her bedroom.

Amy, wide-eyed, sat in her bed with her blankets tucked around her.

"Amy," Jo's voice was murderous. "What did you do with my stories?"

"N-nothing," she muttered, slowly rising from her bed. Jo followed her closely. "I just..."

"You what?" Jo said fiercely as she followed Amy down the stairs.

Marmee stood, "Girls, what's wrong?"

Amy, suddenly full of fire, turned to face her sister, "I burned them!"

"YOU WHAT?!"

"I tossed them in the fire!" She mimed it for extra measure. "They're gone now! I told you you'd regret being so mean to me!"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

And no one in the March family doubted that as Jo tackled the small Amy to the ground, yanking at her precious blonde curls.

"Jo, stop it!" Meg shrieked.

Jo didn't even hear. She would've kept going if Mamree didn't yank Jo off of her.

"Back to bed, now," she hissed to Meg and Beth who quickly followed their orders. Her fierce gaze turned to the other daughters, "What has gotten into you both?!"

Amy, still crying, pointed at Jo, "She started it!"

Jo gave her daggers, "You burned my stories!"

Marmee's eyes grew large, "Did you burn her stories, Amy Curtis March?" She said in the voice reserved only for times when you were in big, big trouble.

Amy sobbed, "Jo was mean to me, Marmee! She bullies me all the time-"

"I do not-"

"Quiet, Jo," Marmee instructed. "Yes, Amy?"

Amy wiped her nose with her hand, "Jo never takes me seriously. She never let's me hang out with her and Teddy or even hang out with her at all! She's selfish and mean and I hate her!"

Marmee shook her head, "You do not hate your sister."

"I don't know," Jo spat, "I kind of hate her too."

Marmee exhaled heavily, "Amy, get to bed. We'll discuss your punishment in the morning but just know that you'll be grounded for several weeks, miss."

"But Marmee..." Amy said with another pathetic sob.

"Bed now, young lady." She scampered up the stairs and silence hung in the room for a while.

Gone. Her stories were gone. All that hard work just vanished into the fire.

Marmee lowered herself and sat next to Jo. In her hands she held the pathetic looking empty binder. "I'd bring them back if I could, Jo. I'm so sorry they're gone."

Jo shrugged, not showing the monster eating up her insides, "It's okay. You didn't burn them. I've got part of them saved on my laptop, unless the little demon deleted those too. But my manuscripts. My original copies..."

Marmee ran her hands through Jo's hair, "I'm sorry she did that to you, Jo. I know you're mad at her and I know I can't force you two to love each other. Just know that if you never make amends, you'll hurt yourself just as much as you hurt her."

Jo pulled her knees to her chest, "I'll never forgive her."

Marmee nodded, knowing there wasn't much else to say on it. "Well, I don't want you going to bed full of anger. Let's talk of happier things. How was the dance?"

"Alright," Jo sniffed. "It was fun, I guess. Teddy acted kind of weird, though."

"Oh?" Marmee asked trying to give a smile.

Jo wasn't anywhere near smiling. Or anywhere near happy. "Yeah. It's nothing. I don't want to talk now, Marmee. I want to go to sleep."

"Okay," she gave Jo a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight, Jo."

Jo grabbed her empty manuscript as started up the stairs. From the other bedroom she could here Meg consoling a crying Amy.

_Cry all you want_, Jo thought. _I'm not forgiving you._

Beth was awake as well, but knew Jo well enough to know she should avoid the topic.

"How's Laurie?" Beth asked sweetly.

Jo tossed down her binder, "He's an idiot. I think he was flirting with me. I don't know. How can you tell if a boy is flirting with you?"

Beth laughed a bit, "I'm not the girl to ask. Do you want him to flirt with you?"

"Dear God, no," Jo said. "He's my brother, Bethy. I don't think of him like that. I just don't want to hurt him."

"I'm sure he'll get over it," Beth noted. "He's a teenaged boy, Jo. He'll get over it."

"I hope so," Jo yawned and fell back into her pillow. She clenched her jaw, "I want my stories back."

"You'll write more. And they'll be the best ones you've ever written."

Jo nearly cried, "Beth, have I told you lately that you're my favorite?"


	9. Fallen

Spring break. A time for trips and friends and drunken nights on the beach.

Or, in Jo March's case, a time for sleeping.

Meg was off to New York with Annie Moffat and Jo still felt a sharp pang of jealously over that. Beth was taking piano from Laurie once a week and was busy practicing for her eighth grade recital. Even Amy had things to do and was at ballet lessons everyday in preparation for her spring performance.

And what was Jo doing? Jo had taken a part time job.

Nothing cool or even remotely fun in the least. It was all Marmee's idea anyway.

Her dad's aunt owned a very successful paper company.

Jo couldn't think of anything more boring than a paper company.

Apparently it was a gold mine because Aunt March was up to her ears in riches. But being the cranky old woman that she was, she didn't give any of it to her nephew's family. She didn't give any of it to anyone.

Aunt March needed help keeping up with her numbers. Prices, products, all that stuff and Jo had been volunteered for the job.

Which was stupid, because Jo was terrible at math.

Working with Aunt March did have some perks. Jo was a paid a really good amount and it all went into her college fund. Aunt March also had really good food that Jo could sneak out if she were quiet enough.

Other than that, it was stupidly boring. Aunt March wouldn't help at all. All she did was sit there and lecture Jo about being a proper lady.

Jo didn't care about being a proper lady. That was literally the last thing on her to do list.

...

"I'm so jealous of Meg it hurts," Jo grumbled to Laurie. Meg had Instagramed photos of her in the Big Apple looking super happy. Jo laid across her bed, her feet dangling from the side.

Laurie smiled, "You'll get there soon."

"Hopefully," Jo said, flicking through more photos. "Ugh, she got to see Book of Mormon?! I wanted to see that!"

"Isn't your birthday in a few days?" He said randomly.

"Yes, it is," Jo perked up. She hoisted herself into a seated position. "I'm gonna be seventeen!"

"I'm still older than you," Laurie, who had just turned eighteen, gloated.

"Shut up, loser," Jo spat. Looking at these photos was not helping her jealously, so she closed off her Internet for the while. "How's Beth doing?"

"Good," Laurie nodded. "And she did have lessons before. She told me."

"Oh yeah," Jo recalled. "It was only for a little bit though. Money stuff." Rain began smacking itself onto the windows in an unnecessarily loud way. "Hey, wanna watch a movie or something?"

Laurie shrugged, "Isn't Amy downstairs?"

"Shit," Jo seethed. "She's been being especially annoying. Acting like she wants to be friends."

"She probably feels really bad-"

"Should've though of that before she burned my stories," she said. "Besides, she shouldn't complain to me if she's bored. That's her own problem."

Laurie didn't say more on the subject. He'd been trying to get Jo to come around for weeks, but she wasn't having any of it.

He understood, on a level, but now it seemed she was just being cruel.

Or maybe it was one of those sister things he just didn't get.

With fluid motion, Laurie stood up and began poking around her room. Jo didn't care; she had nothing to hide. So many paper piled on her dresser. Books stacked up in corners. Beth's side of the room was clean and pristine, Jo's side messy and disorganized.

"I don't want this school year to end," Laurie flipped through an open door on her desk. "Yeah, Mr. Brooke is pretty dull, but how could Harvard be any better? They'll all be snobs."

Jo groaned, "Oh shut up. I'd murder to go to Harvard. Hell, I'd murder you for your spot."

Laurie half smiled, "But you need to go to New York and be a writer."

"Yeah..." Jo rolled on to her back. "Speaking of New York, I hope Meg is having an awful time."

Laurie didn't respond. He'd picked up her fifth grade yearbook and began flipping through the pages. He caught sight of Jo and snickered. She could've passed for a boy. Short hair, masculine face, and a gangly body.

Jo sure had grown since then. Try as she might to hide it, Jo was beautiful. She was beautiful because she didn't try to be.

Of course Laurie would never say that. She wouldn't take him seriously.

"Let's go out," Jo decided. "I'm sick of this house."

Laurie set down the book, "Where to, then?"

She grabbed her shoulder bag and stuffed her phone into it, "Just out." The two left her room and scampered down the stairwell.

Amy, who was watching some reality TV show, quickly became alert. "Where are you going?"

Jo sneered at her but didn't give any other response as they walked out the door.

"Wait!" Amy hollered after them, following them out the door. "Please, Jo! I'm sorry. I want to go with you."

Jo's unmoving expression convicted Laurie to stay just as stoic. He'd have to ignore Amy's pitiful cries as much as he could. Jo came first.

The two got into his car and he started up the engine. He couldn't see Amy in any of the mirrors.

"Ugh, the little freak's going to follow us."

Jo was right. Amy was behind then, pedaling quickly on her little pink bike, a determined look in her eyes.

Laurie coughed as he drove on slowly, "Shouldn't she be wearing a helmet?"

"I don't care!" She protested fiercely. "Just drive! I want to get away from her!

"Okay," Laurie replied, pressing harder on accelerator.

He watched in the rear view mirror as Amy desperately tried to keep up with them. She was no where close to given up. Her determination was her fuel as she pedaled harder.

Laurie saw as her bike swerved suddenly, she lost her balanced and fell flat on the pavement.

She didn't get up.

"Oh my God," Jo was trying to sound annoyed but her shock betrayed her. "Teddy, turn around! Now!"

"I, uh," He fumbled with the wheel, trying to find a driveway to turn into.

Jo unlocked her door and stepped out, running to her little sister.

Amy hand finally gotten herself up and was sitting, grasping both knees with her hand. She whimpered at the sight of Jo.

"I'm s-sorry," she cried, tears streaking her ashy face. "Jo, I-"

"Hush," Jo commanded, removing her sister's small hands from her knees. Both were torn, red splotches of blood cascading from millions of tiny holes. Her hand were scrapped up just as well. "Amy, we're going to get you home, okay?"

By that time Laurie had pulled his car around. He stepped out, not even bothering to close the car door.

"Anything broken?" He asked, kneeling down next to her.

Jo shook her head, "I don't think so. I broke my arm once and I couldn't even move it hurt so much."

Laurie's surveyed Amy, "I'll get her in the car."

Amy sobbed, "M-my bike."

"I'll get the bike," Jo told her, picking up the pink piece of metal.

After loading both into the car, they got home in a matter of seconds.

"Beth! Help!" Jo yelled when they walked inside.

Beth rushed down the stairs and helped get Amy into the bathroom. She didn't even ask what had happened. Beth knew that wasn't the first priority.

"Clean her up," Jo said, knowing it was a statement of the obvious.

Beth began washing the wounds with warm water, Amy whimpering as it stung her open flesh.

Jo hasn't realized how fast her heart was pounding.

"That was stupid," Jo spat.

Beth spoke, "Now, Jo..."

"It was reckless," Jo continued, "and stupid! Amy, you could've really hurt yourself. Something awful could've happened to you, do you know that?!" Her voice rose as she paced the small bathroom. "You don't think, do you? You don't think about consequences!"

Amy pursed her lips, "Maybe I should've just died! It would've been better that way, wouldn't it?!"

"Shut up!" Jo's voice cracked.

The worded echoed on the tiles and in Jo's mind.

"Don't ever talk like that," Jo kneeled down with her sister. "I love you, Amy. You're my sister. I don't want you dead." She took a deep breath, "I was mad when you burnt my stories. I couldn't believe that you had done that."

Amy sniffed, "I'm sorry, Jo. I really am."

"I know," Jo smiled, taking her small, bandaged hand. "Promise me that we won't see each other as enemies anymore. But as sisters. As friends."

Amy smiled back, her sad tears now full of joy, "I promise, Jo."

Beth cried too as the two sisters embraced. The moment was one they'd never forget. One that would be told over and over again and fill everyone's heart with love.

Not Laurie's. He just felt awkward.

"Well, this is great," he said. "I'll just be going then."

"Come here," Jo waved him into the hug. "You're our brother. Join in on the love."

He laughed, but the words touched him.

Brother. He was a brother. He was accepted. He had a place.

Maybe it was wasn't boyfriend but it was a place.

And he liked it.


	10. To Be Annie Moffat

Jo was going to kill Theodore Laurence III.

Well, maybe not kill, exactly. Probably just injure. Or paralyze.

The jerk was going up to New York for a few days for his grandfather's business meeting.

Now Meg _and_ Teddy were in New York while Jo had to work for stupid old Aunt March for the remainder of Spring Break.

"It's just for the weekend," Teddy told her apologetically. "I won't have time to have any fun, I promise. I'll be back for your birthday too."

Jo had laughed, though most of her was still bitter.

Her bitter thoughts were her company as she sat in her Aunt March's dank office building working on papers.

She glanced at the clock.

Two more hours. Just two more hours and she was free for the rest of the day.

"JOSEPHINE!" Shrieked the shrill voice of Aunt March. For one so old, she still had a great pair of lungs. "_JO-SE-PHINE_!"

"I'm coming!" Jo hollered down the hall. "Give me a minute, will you?" She grumbled to herself. Jo stepped out of her little office and down the hall to her great aunt's.

Aunt March was sitting at her desk, her beady eyes squinted beneath her cat eye glasses.

"Josephine," she said. Aunt March refused to call Jo by her nickname. Apparently, it was too masculine. Nicknames weren't for ladies. "What in God's name are you wearing?"

Jo looked down at her outfit. Red chucks, jeans, and a loose navy sweater. "What about it?"

"_Pants_," The word sounded poisonous. "Ladies wear skirts or dresses in the office place."

Jo snorted, "You don't want to see me in a skirt. I haven't shaved in, like, three weeks."

Aunt March pursed her lips. Humor wasn't her style. "You'll never be wanted by any man if you behave the way you do."

"Thank you."

"Cheeky girl," she spat. Her hawk like eyes moved their way over Jo, investigating every part of her. She suddenly felt naked, every flaw visible. "Maybe the Laurence boy will have you. Heavens knows your family needs the money."

"Are we done here?" Jo said simply. "I've papers to file."

Aunt March sighed and tapped her bony fingers on her desk, "Nearly. I wanted to ask you something. My company is having a meeting in San Francisco soon. If you behave yourself, you may possibly be able to accompany us."

Jo stomach felt like it was twisting inside out. A trip! Traveling! All she'd ever wanted laid out before her!

She could network in San Francisco. Meet writers. Meet publishers. Yes, she could meet important people there. Shape her career. Change her life.

"I'd love to," Jo smiled.

Aunt March nodded, "But if you're representing us, I need a _lady_."

"Yes," she nodded. She could be a lady. At least play the part of a lady. Wear a dress. Put on some makeup.

If it meant travel, she'd do anything.

"Get back to work then," Aunt March cleared her throat. "I can't have you standing here wasting time."

...

"She said that? That's amazing, Jo!"

Jo giggled and laid across her bed. Teddy smiled at her behind the glass on her laptop.

"I know," Jo agreed, situating herself. The Skype camera always made her look so awkward.

Teddy squinted, "You're going to have to wear skirts and makeup."

"Of which I own none!" Jo laughed, tapping her fingers on the keys. She'd told him all about what Aunt March had said.

Well, everything except the bit about him. That would be weird.

"Anyway," Teddy, fell back against his chair. He was wearing a nice suit, something he hardly ever wore. "I've got a story for you." He had that look he always made when he had a secret. That sly, knowing look. "It's about Meg."

"Did you see her?"

"Oh..." Teddy laughed in an odd way. "I saw her alright."

Jo raised a brow, "Continue..."

Teddy situated himself, easing into his bed, ready to tell his story.

"You may," he said, "deny that this story is true. But I promise it is 100% percent true.

"Grandpa gave me a night to myself, so I just went driving-"

Jo snorted, "Do we live in the nineties?"

"Just shut up and listen. Anyway, I found a party at some upscale house. As it turns out, it was the Moffat's house and they let me into the party. I think Annie had a thing for me. Actually, I think a lot of girls did..."

"Get on with it."

Teddy smiled smugly, "Anyway, the party. It was crazy. You know, people trying to fill the tub with booze, mattress surfing down the stairs. And sex. Lots of that. Seriously, I walked in on like ten couple. You don't know awkward until..." Jo glared at him. "Yeah," he coughed, "on with the story.

"There was this one girl. All the boys kept talking about her. How hot she was and that they wanted to...you know. They never said her name. So as I was walking around, I saw a girl from behind. A short tight black and pink dress and long brown hair drinking a beer. All these boys were around her. She look familiar, but I couldn't figure out why.

"And then I did. It was Meg. Meg, looking very unMeg."

Laurie saw Jo's face twist through ten emotions in a matter of seconds. Anger, confusion, amusement, and disbelief. Mostly disbelief.

"I swear on my life," Laurie crossed his heart to ensure it. He smiled deviously. "So I went up to her. Big surprise I was.

"'Laurie?'" She'd sputtered. Her cheeks turned as pink as the dress she had on. 'What are you...I didn't know you we're in New York.'

"And then I said..." Laurie bit his lip.

Jo poked at the camera, "Tell me!"

He laughed, "Fine. It wasn't my best line though, okay?

"Meg tried to cover herself up a bit in front of me. She crossed her arms and pushed her hair forward.

"'Please,' I'd scoffed, 'You let everyone else see your _charms_. Why hide them now?'

And then she dumped her drink on me. I deserved it, I know. It was a dumb thing to say. Well, she ran off and a few minutes later I followed. I found her outside sitting on the sidewalk.

"She'd taken off all the jewelry. With her hands she'd cleaned off most of the makeup. She was just sitting there freezing.

"I placed my jacket on her shoulders.

"'Sorry,' I muttered, sitting next to her. Her face was shiny. She'd been crying.

"'Why? You were right,' she sniffed. 'Please don't tell John how stupid I've been. And don't tell Amy or Beth or Marmee. I know you'll tell Jo. When you do, tell her I'm story I'm such an idiot.'

Jo softened, "She's not an idiot."

Teddy nodded, "That's what I told her.

"'You're a good guy, Laurie,' she ten said. 'Jo's lucky.'"

Jo rolled her eyes, "Except we're not a couple."

Laurie ignored her, "Then she said, 'I just wanted to know what it was like to be Annie and Sally Moffat.'

"'How was it?' I asked

"'Fun,' she said. 'I mean, you hate yourself. But I guess it was fun.'"

Jo was thinking a thousand thoughts. She couldn't be mad at Meg. Meg had just wanted a different life. A life where she had money and power. A life where she could just be a kid and not have to worry about her sisters all the time.

Jo felt a new respect for Meg. She whined and complained, but when it came down to it Meg did what was needed. Even if it wasn't easy.

"Grandpa's home now," Laurie said, lowering his voice. "And I'm supposed to be sleeping. Talk tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Jo said. "Love ya, bro."

"Love ya, sis."

Jo closed down the computer and reached for her cellphone. There was a text from Meg.

Meg March: Heard about the thing with Aunt March. Hope you get it!

Jo smiled and for some reason felt like crying. Meg was a good sister. She was preppy and girly and flirty, but she was a wonderful person.

Jo March: Thanks :) Have a fun last few days. Love ya, sis.


	11. Here and Now

Jo's birthday was a happy day.

The last happy day. At least for a while.

She was in her attic, writing away at her next story. Laurie was with her, wandering about and making the occasional joke. She hardly listened. This story was her most important yet. Her local newspaper had set out a contest for the best young author and the winner would get a 1,000 dollar prize.

It would be for college. It would be her gateway to New York.

"I can't believe I have to leave in a few months," Laurie said as he rummaged through some strewn about piles of clothes.

Jo shrugged, eyes never leaving the computer screen. The story was almost done. Then to edit and send. Almost done.

"Hey, Jo-"

"Shh!" Jo typed the last few words and pressed save. There it was. Her story. _The Beggar's Secret_. A Victorian era drama about a vampire posed as a beggar on his way to steal the crown.

Her best one by far.

"Jo," Laurie was peering over her shoulder in an obtrusive way. "I need to say something to you."

"I'm busy," Jo pressed. She sensed his disappointment and finally turned around to face him. He was very close to her. Too close.

He gave a forced smile, "Okay. Please just listen to me, okay?" His weight shifted back and forth over his legs. "I meant to say this at your party yesterday but I wanted to...I mean, I've wanted to for longer but, Jo-"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

The loud banging persisted until Jo rushed down the steps and found Amy banging on the attic door.

Her face glistened, her blue eyes red and water filled. Her normal perky expression was somber, and even her curls looked less bouncy.

Amy sniffed loudly, opening her mouth to speak but making no sound.

Jo's brown eyes dug into her sister. "Amy, what's wrong? Is it dad? Is he hurt?"

Amy chocked on a sob and nodded again. Jo bounced down the stairs, nearly slipping twice but hardly paying that any mind. Her thoughts raced quicker than her feet as she ran to find her family gathered in the living room.

Meg and Beth clutched each other as Marmee paced the room, talking quickly and assertively into her cellphone. Their mother's friend, Hannah, sat on the couch nursing a cup of tea.

Hannah's eyes widened as she saw her, "Oh, Jo. Oh, my dear."

Jo was as blank as paper, "What's wrong? What's happened to dad?"

Hannah patted the couch but Jo didn't sit. She couldn't sit. She couldn't cry. She couldn't do anything. Her emotions hadn't caught up with her yet.

Hannah ran a hand through her ginger mop and sat her mug onto the warn coffee table. "He was on patrol when he and the man he was with were attacked. No one has seen either of them for a few days."

"Are they prisoners?" Jo asked emotionless.

Hannah shrugged, "They aren't sure. He could be prisoner, or her could be fine, or her could be d...that is-"

Jo felt like a balloon was expanding inside of her, "Dead. He could be dead."

"They don't know," Hannah said sternly. "And that's what your mother is trying to find out."

Jo's emotions hit her with such force that she immediately sat down.

No. Not dead. He wasn't dead. He couldn't be. This stuff happened to other people. Other people you hear about on the news. This stuff didn't happen to her family. Didn't happen to _her_.

A few minutes later came Laurie and Amy down the stairs. He instantly came to to Jo and sat down next to her.

"I got Amy to calm down and talk to me. I'm so sorry, Jo." He put his arm around her and she let him. It seemed a stupid thing to argue at this time.

Beth smiled cynically, "Don't say 'I'm sorry'. It makes it sound bad."

Laurie nodded to her, "My apologies. I didn't mean anything bad by it."

She teared up again, "I know, Laurie. I'm sorry, I'm just-"

He gave a little ghost of a smile, "It's fine."

Jo's mind was bursting with thoughts, each one more terrible than the other. The one that she despised most of all was how she kept thinking that Teddy's arm was around her and how she didn't know how to feel about that.

A stupid thought. A selfish thought. She shouldn't be thinking about herself now. Shouldn't be thinking about Teddy. Dumb thoughts. Dumb dumb dumb.

A few minutes later, Marmee hung up the phone. Looking exhausted, she fell onto the couch next to Hannah.

"What did they say?" Amy asked quickly.

Marmee tried to make a peaceful expression but it was fake. That was a bad thing about being grown up: you know when your parents are lying to you.

"They think they've found him now. He didn't have his tags, so they aren't sure. He's badly wounded. They were attacked and the man he was with was killed." Amy quivered and Meg took her hand. "But they think the man they found is your dad. Let's hope."

"And if he is..." Jo pressed.

Marmee sighed, "He's very wounded. They'll send him back here for treatment and then he'll come home."

Lies. Marmee was lying and Jo knew it. Something was missing from this story. Something she didn't want Beth and Amy to hear.

Marmee took another deep breath and clapped her hands together, "Let's not worry about 'what ifs' for now. Lets just worry about right now and right now is dinner time. Amy, Beth, would you please set the table?" They both nodded, regaining themselves before leaving the room. "Set spots for Laurie and Hannah!" Marmee called.

Jo waited until she heard dishes clinging before leaning closer to Marmee, "What's really going on?"

Marmee half smiled, "Oh, my Jo." A bit of water welled in her eyes. Marmee, he strong Marmee, crying. "The man they found is horribly wounded. Terribly. B-barely alive. Hardly recognizable." She breathed deeply. "And they did find his tag. So caked with blood and dirt that it will take huge cleaning to even read. But if it is your father, they will tell us. He'll immediately be sent to an American hospital to be helped but they aren't sure how much they can do."

Meg nodded, anxiously listening.

Marmee shrugged, "That's all I know now, girls. We may find out more tomorrow. For now, lets just pray."

_A weird thing to say_, Jo thought, _since I'm hardly a Jesusy person._

It took her a moment to realize that Teddy's arm was still around her.

...

"Um...hi?"

Jo felt stupid, kneeling on the ground. She'd folded her hands and placed them on her bed, just like she'd seen people in the movies do.

"I don't know how to start these things," she said quietly to herself but hoping God would listen. "I don't even know if you're real. But I figure this can't hurt."

She breathed deeply, "We need your help. We need our father. Find him. Heal him. Save him. If I've ever done anything slightly good in my life please hear me. We can't lose our dad. We just can't. We all need him. Maybe you might not think he's that important, but he is to us. Maybe you won't even listen to me. I'm not particularly devout. I just want him to be okay."

She heard nothing. No angelic voices. So signs from beyond. "Yeah, this was dumb." Jo said, as she heard her door open behind her.

"Are you praying?" Laurie asked with a slight smirk.

Jo stood up, "Shut up. Don't judge me."

"Not judging," he promised. "How are you?"

"I'm fucking fantastic."

His face fell, "Jo..." Slowly, he stepped inside.

Then it happened. Her body betrayed her. The tears she'd been keeping at bay knocked over her dam and flooded. She was crying. And not pretty, movie star crying. Ugly, heart broken crying.

"Oh, Jo," Teddy came forward and wrapped his arms around her and once again she let him. She even wrapped hers around him. He felt safe. He felt comfortable. She knew he wouldn't laugh. She knew he was sincere. "I wanted to tell you something about your dad."

"What?" She asked, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I, um, grandpa made a few calls and...the man they found is your father, Jo."

"What?" She pulled back and look at him. "Really?"

He smiled, "Yes. And they know which hospital he's sending to. Your mother can go out to see him when he gets there on Wednesday."

Jo's eyes widened, a goofy grin growing on her lips. "Teddy, I...We'll have to get Marmee a plane ticket and-"

"Already taken care of," he said plainly.

"No. We can let you pay-"

"It's fine," Teddy stopped her. "It's all fine, Jo. It's going to be fine."

Jo then started crying again, but for a whole other reason. "I can't...this is too much."

He shirked it off, "It's what you do for the people you lov...care about a lot."

Then, not even thinking about it, Jo leaned into him kissed him flat on the mouth for a split moment and hugged him so tightly he couldn't breath. The squeezing wouldn't have matter anyway. He'd stopped breathing the moment she kissed him.

She pulled away in the next instant; so fast that he thought he'd imagined the whole thing.

"Sorry I flew at you," Jo said with a nervous laugh. "Just having a lot of emotions today."

He tried to breath again, hoping she wouldn't notice how red his face was turning, "It's okay." He tried be cool, "I actually quite liked it."


	12. The Understatement of the Millennia

Her bed smelt like dust and perfume.

It was some really strong perfume of Meg's she'd borrowed to wear out to dinner one night. Jo had smelt like all the bad parts Victoria Secret for a full three hours and hated every minute of it.

That was three nights ago but the perfume smell still stuck to the sheets.

Jo rolled onto her back and stared up at the pastel colored ceiling fan. Marmee had been gone a week that day. Father was doing better but the recovery would be slow. They had to reset two bones and give him stitches in three places. No travel for a while.

God, Jo needed Marmee. Marmee would know what to do about the Teddy situation. She needed to talk to her about it, but she could never get alone with the phone long enough to tell her.

She hasn't told anyone about the kiss. Not even Beth.

"Hey, Jo?"

Jo sat up and gave her favorite sister a small smile, "Hey, I was just thinking of you."

Beth flushed a bit and tucked back a piece of her brown hair, "Are you alright? You've been up here an awfully long time."

"I'm fine, just thinking." Jo grabbed her laptop from off her nightstand. "And I've finished my story and sent it in."

Beth beamed, "Wonderful. You'll win, I know it!" With a shaky little step, she walked over to her own bed and sat.

She looked smaller. Ever since Marmee had left it was as though Beth had been withering. At first Jo thought she was just nervous, but now she wasn't so sure.

"Where's Laurie?" Beth said before Jo could say anything. "I haven't seen him around for a while."

Jo shrugged, "I'm seeing him tonight. Meg and John are going on a date."

Meg and John had been together all the time lately. It seemed their eldest sister had found comfort in him rather than her own family.

Beth nodded, her eyelids drooping a bit, "Are you and Laurie alright? You guys have been acting strangely."

_Tell her_, one voice pleaded. _It's Beth, your Beth. She'll understand._

_No. She'll be just like the rest of the family. She'll act all happy that we're finally together. _

_I don't want Teddy like that. The kiss was a mistake. Couldn't he see? The kiss was a mistake_.

She'd tried to change how she felt about him all this week but she simply couldn't. He'd always be her brother. Only her brother. It made her feel horrible to think she'd messed with him like that.

She couldn't see herself with Teddy. She tried, but she couldn't.

"We're fine," Jo lied without a crack in her voice. "Totally fine."

...

"Um, hi?"

"Mrs. March?" A man's voice came through the phone. It had some accent Jo couldn't quite make out.

Jo swallowed the apple she was eating, "She's out of town. This is her daughter."

"Oh," the voice said with a nervous laugh. "My apologies Miss..."

"Jo. No miss." She plopped down onto the kitchen table. "Who is this?"

"I'm Friedrich Bhaer calling on behalf of Kirke, who owns St. Patrick's Apartments in New York."

"That was a lot of information at once," Jo said.

He laughed, "I am sorry. I'll talk slower."

_German_, Jo thought. _That's the accent._

"She would like to thank your mother for the gift baskets she sent to give out at the Easter party. The homeless people enjoyed them greatly. If you could really the message."

"Yeah, no problem," Jo thought, wondering when Marmee had had time to make Easter baskets. "Well, bye."

"Oh, goodbye, Miss March."

The phone clicked off and Jo glanced at the time on the screen. 7:37. Teddy should've been there seen minutes ago. And he can't blame traffic because he lives next door.

She didn't wait long before she heard the knock at the door and opened it to find Teddy with a couple of DVDs.

"Sup?" He said stepping in and dropped the movies onto the couch. "I brought all the lamest horror movies I could find in the two dollar bin at Walmart."

Jo snorted, "You went into a Walmart."

"It's fun to see how the other half lives." He teased, jumping onto a chair. "How are you? I haven't seen you since...since last week."

Jo couldn't meet his eyes. They were going to have to have a talk and Jo hated talks.

"Listen," Jo sat down trepidatiously. "I, um, last week I was, um...I don't want things to be weird between us or change between us, okay? We have a great thing. I didn't mean to..."

"Kiss me?" Teddy said with a slightly acidic bite. "It's not a dirty word."

She tried to force a laugh, "I don't want to change things now, okay?"

Teddy studied her for a moment. A moment too long, she felt. "Okay." He agreed. He then leaned forward and shuffled through his small stack of movies, smiling to himself for a reason unknown to Jo. "T-Rex Slayer or Vampire Ninja Zombie Werewolf Three: Revenge of the Kryptonaughts?"

Jo laughed, "The second one, I think."

Teddy, with that smug grin on his face, leaned in a pursed his lips, "Kiss me first." He mocked.

Jo picked up a DVD and shoved it into his face, "Do you want me to hurt you?"

Teddy bowed his head slightly so that his long brown locks covered most of his face, "It would be an honor to be hurt by you, Jo March."

...

Two weeks out.

Jo was at school eating with Hailee and Chris when she'd gotten a message to go down to the principal's office.

_Shit. Something's happened to dad._

_Meg's pregnant. _

_Teddy did something stupid and set our homes on fire._

_Amy blew up her school._

_Meg's like seriously pregnant. _

_The school found out about the weird stuff I put on my tumblr and now think I need psychiatric help._

_Holy shit what happens if Meg's pregnant_

None of that was the cause. The cause was something she hasn't imagined in her wildest nightmares.

Beth had been at school when it happened. She'd been complaining about feeling light headed and they found she had a fever. When she tried to walk to nurse's room, she passed out the moment she stood up.

Aunt Hannah and Mr. Laurence picked her up and took her to the doctors and ran some tests.

Then to the hospital to do the same.

The news wasn't good. Of course it wasn't. Why would it be? That would be far too convenient. What with a mother and father away.

Teddy was in the office to drive Jo to the hospital. Beth was still there, in the cancer wing.

Leukemia. Thirteen and leukemia.

"Teddy," Jo said quietly once they were almost there.

"Yeah?" He said.

"I won."

"You won?"

"The writing contest. I won." She tapped her hands on her lap. "I'm giving the money to help Beth. Don't tell her, she'd want me to use it for college. Just say I lost. I want to money to help her."

He nodded. He didn't argue. He didn't say that the money was her's and she should put it away.

He just nodded.

Jo put her head against the window, "This sucks."

Teddy turned into the parking lot of the hospital, "That, Josephine March, is the understatement on the millennia."


	13. Okay

There was too much noise in the hospital. Jo couldn't figure out how Beth could sleep through all the beeping and hissing and clicking. But she did, and very soundly. And at least it wasn't every night that she had to stay overnight. Just treatment days.

There must be some type of God, for Beth wasn't nearly as bad as she could have been. They found the cancer cells rather early so the treatment was killing it off quickly. Beth seemed to be taking it well. As well as you can take medicine that makes you vomit horribly.

And their mom had managed to come back and stay with her. And their dad should be for to travel soon so that was good as well.

No one else but Teddy ever found out about the money going to Beth. They had said it was just more of Mr. Laurence's money; he'd already given so much. Marmee had insisted on repaying him but he wouldn't hear it.

Beth was a daughter to him as well.

"Hey, Jo," Teddy said quietly to not wake Beth. "Want to head back?"

Jo nodded, glancing around the small hospital room. All of her other sisters had left already. Marmee always stayed the night.

"Goodnight, you two," Marmee said with her warm smile. "Be safe." She hugged Teddy and then Jo.

The car ride home was rather quiet. It was one a.m. when Jo checked the clock on his dashboard. She hadn't realized how late it was or how tired she felt.

"Doing anything this weekend?" Teddy yawned.

Jo brought her thoughts back in, "Yeah, crazy parties. Shooting heroin. The usual."

He rolled his eyes and turned onto their street. His brown hair converted most of his face from the side so she couldn't make out his expression. "Want to help me pack? I'll have to leave soon for school."

"Maybe if you don't pack you won't have to leave."

She could see a smile flash on his face when he flicked back his hair, "Grandpa's paid so I think I'll be going. Cut school sometime and see me."

She laughed as they pulled into his driveway, "Maybe. You'll have cool, new, rich friends. You won't have time for me."

"I'll always have time for you," He promised, parking the car. "You better not go crazy your senior year. No hookups or bad boy boyfriends."

She stepped out of the car and jokingly bowed, "Yes, mother dearest." Giggling in that way you do when you're exhausted they sauntered to Teddy's front door. Jo glanced over to her house and saw how dark it looked. Amy was at a friend's house and it seemed Meg was still out with John.

"Hey," Jo said sheepishly. "Can I crash here tonight? I don't really want to be home alone now, you know?"

Teddy nodded, doing that odd half smile of his, "No problem. Pullout couch is yours."

She snorted, stepping into his home, "Pullout couch. What is this, the nineties?"

"You're the one scared of being home alone at night."

"Have you not seen horror films? Nothing good ever happens to teenaged girls home alone at night."

Teddy's house looked like something out of a black and white movie at night. It was such a strange home. It didn't look like anyone lived there. There wasn't a trace of wear or tear. It didn't look lived in.

His room was another story. Typical teen boy room, complete with that weird boy smell that was somewhere between bad and good. Other than being horrifically large, his room was pretty normal.

He knocked some books off of his couch and removed the cushions, making it into a bed for her.

He gestured to it grandly, "Your bed, my queen."

"Thank you, my king," she bowed low and them tumbled on the bed. She didn't have any pajamas but she didn't care. Grabbing her phone, she texted her mom that she wouldn't be home tonight. Jo kicked off her shoes, "Why are you leaving, Teddy? You should stay."

He smirked, "College is important, Josephine. Soon, you'll be going to one."

She pouted, "I don't want things to change."

"Things have to change. It's the way of things."

"Who are you? Dr. Phil?"

"Go to sleep, Jo."

"Fine," she yawned. "Goodnight."

"Night."

...

It was the middle of the night. Probably four a.m. She couldn't really make out his clock that well.

"Teddy, are you awake?"

"Mghmmgmf?"

"I didn't catch that."

He rolled over, "What do you want?"

"I want Beth to be okay."

"She will be."

Jo felt tears welling in her eyes. She tried not to let him notice, "How do you know?"

"I just do. Okay?"

"Okay."


	14. Changes

**One Year Later**

Jo didn't get to go on a trip with Aunt March.

Honestly, she didn't care too much. All she cared was that Beth was well now and father was home. Her application to NYU had gone through and she was going to an interview in a few days.

Nothing else had really changed and Jo liked it that way. Meg had gone to the local college on an obscene amount of student loans and was living at her sorority. She was still seeing John.

Jo wasn't sure how to feel about that.

Amy had gotten the lead in her school's production of Alice in Wonderland and she wasn't about to let anyone forget it.

So life was rather normal for the March family. Normal and a bit boring. Senioritis was getting the best of Jo and Teddy was gone so she had no one to pass the time with.

It was a Saturday morning in Spring when Jo had woken up to Beth's light voice.

"Jo, Laurie comes back today," Beth said. "Aren't you excited?"

"Yes," Jo yawned, sitting up and glancing to the clock.. "Aren't you? You'll get to have piano lessons again."

Beth giggled, glancing down at her feet. She'd really grown in the past year. Nearly five foot six and almost to Jo's height. A beautiful, fifteen year old. She didn't even know how beautiful she was.

Jo often felt rather plain compared to her sisters. Even Amy had more beauty than her. Jo's hair was messy and wild, her arms so long she nearly tripped over them.

But some changes had come. Hips had come, protruding from her side like bony saddle bags. Even her breasts had grown a bit more. She didn't look like a lanky boy anymore.

Jo was a girl. Jo was a woman.

She ran a comb through her mane but eventually accepted defeat and put it back in a braid. It was just Teddy after all.

Just before lunch there was a knock at the door before it began to open.

"Hello?" Teddy called stepping into the house. Jo leaned in from the living room to glance at him but didn't get the chance as her mother soon blocked the view.

Marmee took him into a hug, "Laurie, it's great to see you!" She pulled him out to arm's length, "Look at you. You're a man now."

He simpered, "Almost. Where's Jo?"

"Here I am!" Jo hollered walking up to meet him. She nearly stopped dead when she saw him.

He looks so old. He hardly looked like her Teddy. Can he really have changed so much since she last saw him at Christmas? This Teddy was taller and much more masculine. Handsome, yes, very handsome. But cold, different.

Jo appraised his preppy attire, "You look like a Land's End catalog."

Marmee gave her a cross look but Teddy simply laughed. A shadow of the old him.

"And you look like a girl." He noted, glancing at her chest but for only a moment so her mother wouldn't see.

It gave her an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach.

She shook it off, "Well, come give me a hug, you college boy." Smiling he swaggered forward and took her into his arms. Strong arms. Man's arms.

The hug lasted a bit longer than she wanted so she pulled away, "Beth's dying for a piano lesson."

Marmee excused herself and went off to the kitchen.

"Amy's dying to see you as well," Jo continued. "She picked out a special outfit and everything."

"Jo March, you butthead!" Amy shouted from the stairwell. The little thirteen (almost fourteen, she'd correct) girl clomped down the stairwell wearing some pink flowery high-low dress she said was the height of fashion. Giving her brightest smile, she rushed to Laurie, "Oh, Laurie. You look so handsome!"

Laurie grinned making her turn as pink as her gown, "Why thank you, Amy. What a nice dress, but isn't that a bit old for you?" He noted the plunging neckline.

Amy pouted, "I'm almost fourteen!"

"Fourteen, not twenty-four," Jo crossed her arms, lowing her eyebrows.

Amy stomped, "Just because you dress like a nine year old boy doesn't mean we all have to!" With two finger she clamped together the v-neck and dashed back up the stairs. A door slammed.

"I don't dress like a nine year old boy," Jo grumbled to no one in particular.

Teddy smirked, "More like a twelve year old one."

"Oh, shut up."

...

They went over to Laurie's house for dinner where Mr. Laurence's cook had made a killer lasagna for all of them. Beth played songs for all of them on the piano while Mr. Laurence looked on with glee.

It was a happy night full of spirit and laughter. Meg managed to show but spent most of the night talking with John, as usual.

Jo mostly talked with Laurie. It was fun to hear him talk about Harvard. He was so animated about it. He talked about his new friends, classes, clubs, secret orders, and everything you could imagine. It made Jo ache. She wanted to get out of Concord. She needed some stories to tell.

"How's your writing, anyway?" Teddy asked. He sipped some wine while no adults were looking.

Jo sighed and rested her head on her hand, "All right, I suppose. I've gotten published in the school newspaper and the local paper. NYU said I had potential and I'm going for an interview."

"That's great!" He said, smiling in an odd sort of way. "I always knew it. You'll be a famous writer one day."

She absentmindedly played with a fork, "Hmm. Maybe." She placed a prong on her finger and tried to balanced the fork against the table, twirling it a bit. "I'm just hoping to get in. In not sure how to pay for it, but I'm hoping." Jo snorted, "Perhaps Aunt March would pay."

Suddenly, she felt something resting on her thigh. It was his hand, caressing it fondly. Sliding up and down in a way she didn't like. He smiled at her.

She jerked away, standing up, "Let's go sing along at the piano, hmm? I like this song."

_What the hell was that?! _Her mind raced as she dashed over to the piano. Her face was getting red, she could feel it. Her whole body felt weird: Tingly in the worst possible way. _Why was he touching me like that? He had no right to do that! None! I should slap him! I should yell at him!_

But she didn't want to approach him about it. She couldn't. To yell at him about it meant to address that it had happened. And that terrified her.

Beth looked up happily when Jo came over, "Hello."

"Hey," Jo tried to catch her breath. Laurie soon came over, walking casually as if nothing had happened at all.

_Maybe it was nothing. Maybe it was just a friendly thing. Maybe it wasn't supposed to be flirtatious. You're thinking too much into this. It's Teddy. Just Teddy._

No, she was just being foolish. That was definitely more than _friendly_.

_I don't like you like that_, she thought, hoping he'd somehow hear it. _I don't. I never will. Please stop this. I don't want you to change things. I don't want to hurt you._

"Feeling all right?"

She jumped at his voice. When had he moved to standing so close to her?

Jo nodded, not turning to look at him.

"I missed you so much," He said, leaning in a bit closer. "Don't go to New York. I may just have to come and bring you back."

Jo nodded, but fear surged through her.

_I don't want this. I don't want you. I don't want this. If this is what romance or love feels like then I don't want it. Not with you._

"And I don't think you look like a boy," He said with a bit of a laugh. "Not at all." Teddy moved in closer, his hand brushing against hers. The music and singing swelled in her ears, all sounding like a horrible buzzing that smacked her ear drums.

"I'll be right back," Jo backed away from the group, dashing down the hall and into the bathroom.

She turned to her reflection and looked at her face.

"Stop it," she told herself. "Stop growing. Stop changing." She placed her hands onto her hips and pushed them in, "Stop. Growing." Jo reached to her braid and grabbed it.

_You look like a girl_. The voice rang in her head.

_I don't want to be girly. I don't want to be desirable. Not by him._

Jo looked at her braid again, an idea coming to mind.

She smiled.


	15. Nothing is the Way It Was

"Jo, you look like a boy! Everyone's going to think I have a brother!"

Meg rolled her eyes, taking a pin an sticking it into Amy's blue frock, "Amy, stop wiggling or you'll tear the costume. And stop being mean to Jo."

Amy crossed her arms which Meg immediately pulled down. The job of making Amy's Alice in Wonderland costume had fallen onto Meg and she wasn't having a good time of it.

Jo ran a hand through her new, short bob, "Well, I like my hair. And I donated it to make wigs for cancer patients so you can't be mean to me about it."

Meg stuck another pin into Amy's dress.

"Ouch!" She shrieked.

Meg exhaled, "If you wouldn't move I wouldn't stick you!" She looked to Jo and smiled, "I like it. Very '1920s Great Gatsby'."

Jo grinned, "Thanks, Meg. See, she can say nice things."

Amy seethed, "Fine, Jo." She giggled, "You look like a very _pretty_ boy!"

Meg was about to scold but Jo cut in, "That's probably as close to a compliment as we're getting." She glanced up at the clock. She still had ten minutes.

"Will Laurie be here soon?" Meg asked, putting the final pin into Amy's costume.

Jo nodded, "Ten minutes."

"Think he'll like the hair?"

_Hopefully, he'll hate it._

"Meh," shrugged Jo. She rolled over the couch and pulled herself up. "I don't really care if he does or not."

Amy giggled, swirling a bit, "Yes, you do. He's your _boyfriend_."

"Defiantly not my boyfriend."

Meg groaned, "Amy, hold still!"

But Amy kept swaying, "I wish I had a boyfriend like Laurie. He's so hot and smart and cool and funny-"

"Maybe I could set you two up," Jo's voice bit with sarcasm.

Amy stomped her foot, "Stop being mean to me, you big ugly boy!"

Jo was just about to say something nasty right back when Marmee came into the room. She crossed her arms and gave Amy that look of disapproval that only mothers can pull.

"Amy Curtis March," Marmee stared down at her. "Did I just hear you being mean to your sister?"

"No," Meg stuck Amy with another pin. "Ouch! Yes. Fine. I was."

"Amy, please apologize. You're too old to be having these tantrums."

Amy squinted her bug blue eyes, "Fine. I'm sorry."

"Good," Jo mumbled. The doorbell cut of Marmee's disapproval. "Ted's here, gotta go!"

"He's early," Meg noted. Jo noticed it as well. Teddy was hardly ever early for anything.

Eagerly, she rushed to the door. Jo couldn't wait to see his reaction to her new style. She loved it. She hadn't felt this confident in forever. Hopefully, it would put him off a bit.

His face said the opposite when she opened the door.

"You look amazing!" Teddy's face lit up as he touched her short hair, "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

She shrugged, "Didn't seem important." Jo closed the door behind her and stepped out into the early summer heat. "Anyway, I wanted a new look before I went off to New York."

Jo had gotten into NYU. She'd just received the letter a few days ago. Marmee had insisted they celebrate so they all had gone out for dinner and ice cream.

"You're taking the world by storm, one story at a time," Laurie laughed as he got into the driver's seat of his car. Jo sat shotgun. "I can't believe you're graduating and going away."

"I don't see you anyway. You're off in Harvard being studious," Jo teased.

He rolled his eyes, "Studying. And partying. Can't forget the parties."

Jo recalled his talks about the parties. Wild, drunken people running around and 'cutting loose'. Not her type of party. Not ever.

"How's _Melanie_?" Melanie was some blonde bimbo Laurie had been talking to at school. A rich girl going to Harvard just because her daddy had money. Jo had met her last week and she was about as interesting as a wood plank.

Laurie rolled his eyes, "We're not talking anymore. Not my type, really."

"You have type?"

"I prefer brunettes."

Jo shifted uncomfortably. She tried to think of something else to talk about, "Amy's show opens soon and Beth's going to be in a science fair."

"Yeah, yeah..." But he sounds far away.

Honestly, Jo couldn't wait to get away from him next month. She needed to get away. To go to school.

Jo knew Teddy had feelings for her and she knew she was going to have to break his heart.

And if she did that, she'd break her own too.

"Where are you staying in New York?" Laurie asked as he parked the car at the coffee shop.

"My mom's friend Mrs. Kirk owns a boarding house so I get to stay for free. Better than paying for a dorm."

"You know, I could help you out with tuition..."

Jo shook her head, "I don't want your money."

"Just a thought."

Jo nodded again and followed him into the coffee shop.

She needed to get away. Hanging out with Teddy wasn't the same anymore.

He wasn't the same anymore.

Then again, neither was she.


End file.
